<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>walking without legs by rangerchikin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958582">walking without legs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin'>rangerchikin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i didnt know that was an actual tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things he knew he would find beyond the saltwater he calls home. </p><p>Meeting Trey Clover wasn't one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mornings in Octavinelle, unlike how it is on land, did not start by expecting the sun to emerge and shine through their window, for obvious reasons. The building was built underwater, to suit their student's unique origins and needs while staying true to the nature of the dorm. Therefore, sunrise was one of the things they don't regularly experience. To compensate for that, the aquarium tunnel that serves as their ceiling along hallways became the massive window to see through the body of water they were in. Telling apart when the sun is present or absent wasn't much of an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To rise early was not only something Jade is used to, but necessary to do. His twin brother, who would rather sleep a few extra hours on Monday mornings and the rest of the week might struggle to be punctual by his own means. In addition to that, he just healed from a week long of cold and has adjusted to prolonged sleeping hours. For that Jade woke up a bit earlier than his usual time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On normal days, Jade starts the day at six in the morning. Today he got up around five thirty, thus if Floyd has troubles or changes of mood upon waking up, everything will be easier to manage. Another thing he fits into the time was doing a quick check to the decorating terrariums on his bedside, making sure if they needed any attention. During the course of Floyd being ill, Jade didn't get to care for them. When he noticed one of his terrariums needed extra moisture and a little trim, he had them done that instant. Jade acknowledged he had more pressing matters that morning, so immediately after that he went to the bathroom to clean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As predicted, Floyd was still asleep when he came back. With enough time remaining for Floyd to wake up and get ready, Jade completed his attire then urged his brother to rise. He did, although reluctantly, proceeded to do the same things Jade did; clean himself and dress up for class, while Jade himself now moved into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three sandwiches was what he decided to be a proper meal. One for Floyd, another for him, and another one to not leave Azul, because he appreciates breakfast in his balanced diet. Jade proceeded to carry the tray containing those, passing the hallway where students began to emerge. Everyone was getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floyd, I need you to finish your breakfast. It's no good to let your guard down just because you can walk freely.” Jade advised, as he returned into their room. Floyd answered with a deep pout. Nevertheless, that was better than getting no response at all. “I'm going to deliver the rest for Azul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorm Leaders always have the largest bedrooms. Azul's in particular, to compare with the rest of the student's room in Octavinelle, is huge. They return into the water now and then so big spaces are not actually required. His Dorm Leader appears to admire land's generosity regardless, not complaining even once. Jade knocked the door for the room in question and Azul instructed him to “Come in.”, which he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Azul.” he greeted. He passed the plate where the sandwich was neatly cut into two. “Floyd is now healed. He didn't have problems waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's good to hear.” Azul genuinely sounds pleased, evident in the smile he wears at the news. “I appreciate the sandwich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If so, then I assume you can return to assist me with administrative work? Taking care of them is kind of impossible for a single person to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away. Kindly let me know what I have missed, I will catch up to them.” Jade made a quick task lineup in his head. The weekly dorm performance report, submission for students with supplementary studies, supply orders for Mostro Lounge… The list goes on. One week is a lot of work to miss, and Jade was aware that leaving all of them for Azul to do is borderline cruel. However, they couldn't pass the week without being a little like that even on a daily basis. He knew Azul didn't mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was behind in submitting forms. The deadline is in two days, but if you can take care of them today, that would be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent time delegating their tasks and once everything was settled, it was time to leave the dorm. Class is starting in half an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd joined them to head to Octavinelle's main mirror that leads to the mirror hall, where they need to reach the main building, and then the class by foot. There were already students lining up to go through the mirror. The later they decide to go, the more people will crowd the facility, and going through that is deemed a hassle for all three of them, even if the surrounding students make efforts to stay out of their sight wherever they go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they were assigned into different classes, Azul went ahead to his so he can prepare his review of today's upcoming lesson before it starts. Floyd, who didn't like the idea of being in a separate class with Jade, chose to spend the time excess hanging out next to Jade's seat. He was delighted to see Riddle enter the class a minute later, and proceeded to pester him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade watches how their bickering rolls out in silence. Since he is done with preparing his notebook and its required stationary, he might as well pass the time by doing something. That reminded him of his phone that he has not touched since last night; he thought a quick check might be necessary. When he opened the device, notifications flooded the screen, resorting him to do a rapid scroll amongst the stream of notices. He decided to prioritize messages and see if he missed anything important. Several chats for group assignments are unread, but his eyes landed at one name on the top of the list. Trey's name was labeled in the chatroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had fallen asleep last night when Trey sent him the last text. They promised to meet again today, at the usual place, to get work done. Being Vice Dorm Leaders of their respective dorms is nearly no different than being a Dorm Leader in terms of workload when they leave out decision making. Jade only began doing them alongside Trey past the beginning of this year's new term, and it surprised him how benefitting it was. He got to have a company who was willing to be a guide. A reliable one, on top of that, with Trey being his senior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Trey's kindness was questionable. Such generosity is unheard of where he was from. When he was a freshman a year before, he didn't receive anything close to assistance. There was a reason for that, Jade concluded then. Floyd did make a scene on their entrance ceremony, and as a new student, it left an impression so clear that they aren't to be messed with. They never minded their surroundings treating them with dread because back in the ocean, it would've been preferable to be feared. Jade had thought it would remain that way after moving on land, but he wasn't entirely right. Giving and receiving help is a prominent concept on land that is not valued as much under the sea. Many of those instances are without fees. Before realizing it, he was actually reaping the fruit of the kindness Trey was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being only around one year on land, along with Floyd and Azul, they barely made it past the passing mark for physical education. Azul will not admit his, but Jade acknowledged how bad he is at flying, at least in comparison to other students. Coming from a different side of the world where flying is an exercise deemed unnecessary posed a huge downside. That was one of the things Trey had taken notice of, and offered a helping hand for. Knowing it was harder for him to spare time out of academic matters and working on the lounge, Trey had lent him a manual for the basics of flying, so Jade will be able to understand it by theory when he didn't have time to practice physically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the incident involving Azul's overblot, Mostro Lounge underwent major changes in their order system that attracted more customers in comparison to operations prior to the change. That was the highlight of their lounge's sales, but the same incident had freed roughly half the workers they hired to run the place. With less employees, the usual open hours suddenly became a handful of tasks, and before he realized there were pop quizzes on every lesson at school. He remembered how Trey attended Botanical Garden, the place they've chosen to spend time doing work, with a couple notebooks that he then lent Jade. The pages was full of notes from the year before. Trey claimed that they only came in handy when Heartslabyul's underclassmen are facing difficulties with lessons, but they haven't been in a while, and he thought Jade was in need of those. They turned out to be really helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were consequences of Trey's kindness, Jade realized. He began to constantly think of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a start, he had thought it wasn't normal to be reminded of one person in particular whenever he goes. Gathering from his own memory, the number of people that stays in his everyday thoughts are few, since he's always got something to do. A person to be in his head is not a priority. Then again, it could've been reasonable merely because he meets Trey regularly, along with receiving his help. It was still unusual to him regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minutes that ticked down to the start of the class had passed, and the teacher responsible for the first course had entered the room. Floyd, very unwillingly, left the class to attend his. Riddle looked relieved that his headache was gone, but Jade didn't fail to notice how lively he was when Floyd was around. Despite how much he wanted to let Floyd know of that, he promised to stay out of his brother's plaything, so that is what he will do, even if he knows he will intervene in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intending to keep his phone out of the way during lessons, Jade opened the chatroom that has Trey's name on it and sent a message before the class starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Trey-san. See you after school.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The street path leading to the Botanical Garden was never crowded. Anywhere that are not the pathway to the main building are, his observation says. Many students don't find frequenting other areas that do not concern academic needs to be worthy of visit. That was also why he was glad to not occupy the library for the routine he and Trey had now stuck with. While the library might be created for learning purposes, it's also a place where surrounding pressure takes influence on how they think. Being surrounded by books didn't only remind him of studying, but also that they had to be particularly silent. In the garden, such rules are not applied. The view was rather relaxing, and Jade is especially happy that he got to be near to the mushrooms he cultivates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey was already there when he arrived, dressed in his lab coat and gloves with a watering pot. “Hello, Jade.” he welcomed Jade, who was setting down the folders and books he is going to need for finishing work today on the table they share. “That's twice the amount of paperwork I've seen you bring.” he commented, rather surprised to see the amount of workload that Jade brought with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed out on a lot of things,” Jade confessed. Trey had known that he was nursing Floyd back to health last week. In fact, Trey was the one who came over and helped Floyd into recovery the same day. Jade couldn't be any more grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavinelle runs a literal business, after all. I shouldn't be too surprised.” Trey said, as he was tilting the pot to water his strawberries. “I need to take care of these first, do you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed Trey was watering the plant, or to be specific, his strawberries. The seedlings must have been done with, and it wouldn't take long for Trey to finish taking care of them. “Of course. Take all the time you need.” Jade told him. For himself however, he needed to start as soon as possible. He promised Azul to have them done by today, and Jade knew better than to pile up work for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At times like this, when work is time sensitive, Jade prefers to not be around Floyd. It wasn't that Floyd is a bother, but he couldn't keep Floyd entertained while he is facing paperwork. And to Floyd, paperwork is not one of the fun things he'd rather do. Floyd will find another matter to occupy himself with before he starts looking for Jade. As long as he gets to see Jade that day, he wouldn't fret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes when he gets to share these habits of Floyd's, Trey will laugh and reveal that his siblings did the same thing. The catch was, his siblings were not his twins. Even when they are attached, they have each individually spent some times in their life where the other brothers are not present. Trey himself pointed out how he remembered briefly living as the only child. That didn't take long, but he had that as an experience. Jade couldn't really recall any waking moment without seeing Floyd in his life, spare for the early stages when he chose Floyd to be his twin. That makes a major difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount of work laid out on his table drains him a little bit. Jade was about to raise his head to start a conversation with Trey, to get the weight off his head, only to catch Trey who was already facing his way. Such coincidence, Jade thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The watering pot that Trey held in his hand was missing the bush of strawberries he was supposed to be watering. “Trey-san, you're watering the ground.” Jade reminded him, seeing he was wasting the water for soils that didn't have strawberries in it. Trey returned to his senses and tilted his watering pot upright to stop the water from spilling. From the pool on the soil, it seemed that Trey was already looking at him for some time. “Is everything okay?” he asked, figuring that Trey might have noted something wrong to be staring that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of his cheek were tinted with a faint red, probably from the shame of getting caught being clumsy. That was a rare sight, and Jade is willing to admit it's flattering on Trey. “It's nothing. You looked like you were about to talk yourself, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to get my mind off the forms a little bit.” Jade admitted. He was determined to have everything done before he goes to Mostro Lounge, but the counts of work left got into him. “But if you're busy, don't force yourself to assist me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine. I'm done with the strawberries.” Trey set his equipment on the corner where other gardening tools are kept, before taking his gloves and coat off. He wore only his vest and shirt underneath, after the lab coat was discarded. Trey went ahead to fetch his uniform jacket from his bag, slid his arms into the sleeves to wear it, then approached Jade to see how he could help. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I only needed to talk to you.” Jade quietly laughed. He didn't expect Trey to go the extra mile and went to him. “Have a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey occupied the seat next to Jade's, catching a rough idea of what Jade was doing with his work. “Performance submission forms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only half of them. Azul did the other half in my absence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azul is very meticulous with stuff like this, isn't he..” Trey observes the notes that came with the forms. Next to it was another folder that appears to be confidential, must be concerning Mostro Lounge. “That one is due today, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I figured I would like to finish the forms first, since there's going to be more tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade skimmed through a bit of the note he carries with his paperwork. The forms are supposed to be filled with student reports of quiz results and other performance areas that they gathered to be submitted, in order to see how well students in their dorms are catching with academics. If the performance is experiencing a downward trend, they will receive supplementary lessons to catch up with other dorms. It's a remarkable system, idea wise. But it comes with less practical processes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Then, I'm helping you with this.” Trey announced, out of the blue. This wasn't the first time he volunteered to help, and to be honest, Jade was starting to feel bad about it. He didn't know receiving too much kindness resulted in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the workload from Heartslabyul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riddle was always strict with timing, so I've never had too much work behind. This isn't that much trouble to do.” Trey took a quick read over the list of names that are required to be reported in the forms and nodded to himself. “Since writing the names, student numbers and courses takes some time, I will do the part. You can fill the rest of the performance columns according to the names I already wrote, so at least you'll spend less time with miscellaneous details.” he finally faced Jade to look at him in the eyes. “How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was losing words. He had learned to accept when he was given help, but he found any of his responses to be unfitting this time around. Trey's eyes are darting straight at his, as though his responsibilities were Trey's too. “..That is a huge help. Thank you.” was what finally Jade gave as an answer. Trey flashed him a reassuring smile that tells him everything will be done in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began working in silence. That method did work tremendously well, and while Jade still needed to fill the greater part of the forms, it was a lot easier than starting to fill out from the very top. Perhaps he and Azul could start working things the same way so it wouldn’t take too much time to get these done, since this is mainly their struggle every week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade has wondered if Trey had partners to work things like this with in the past. He seemed to be doing really well in team work, and knows exactly where his help is needed. Jade didn’t think he would find Trey this reliable, yet he had proven him otherwise. Despite that, it still didn’t answer a lot of questions. One that Jade was dying to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trey-san, can I ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not looking up from their paperwork, Trey made his response. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cultivate strawberries to cut costs for Heartslabyul's kitchen supplies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey hummed, as he made a break from writing to address the question. “You can say, yeah.. It’s useful and rewarding to do. I tried and it turned out to be fun, so I kept doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so..” Jade gave a nod for the answer he heard. “Then, does helping me with this give you the same feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was stillness in the air, and for a moment Jade thought he offended him; but instead of a retort, he got to hear Trey started laughing so hard his shoulders were shaking and candidly doubled over to contain his laughter. “What are you— Hahahaha!” Trey began to have tears on the corner of his eyes from the fit. Realizing how much of an embarrassment he was, Jade sensed a surge of heat rushing towards his face so intensely that he felt it might combust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trey-san, that was mean.” he quietly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry— Ahaha! It's hilarious. I’m sorry,” Trey collected himself from the dying tickle that choked him into a series of chuckles before actually getting to say anything coherent. “I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. You’ve accomplished something.” he nudged Jade by the elbow, while Jade himself is still no less than flustered. It brought him shame, but knowing it didn’t upset Trey at the slightest alleviated that uneasiness. “I’ve never thought anyone would compare human intentions to strawberries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth on his face died as Trey sobered from exploding into his laughing. “Is it that unusual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey returned with a shake of his head. “I have only heard that coming from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, it was Jade's own error. He has a lot to learn about land analogies; he will make sure to keep that in mind next time he's thinking of an approach for his questions. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But to answer your question,” Trey cleared his throat. “Maybe you're right. I did gain something out of it.” Jade's eyes lightened from possibly getting the explanation he looked for. “It's gratifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Jade blinked out his eyes to dissect a meaning from that answer. “..I don't understand.” he said, failing to comprehend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey unexpectedly grew silent, then dismissively waved his hand as he came back to the forms before him, breaking into a quieter laugh. “We don't have enough time for that. I say prioritize these first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed the chance of actually getting what he was aiming to hear, but Trey was right. There is still a lot of work left to do. After this stack of forms are done, he had to run through other matters from Mostro Lounge. He would only be his own hindrance if he persists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something he instead earned as an answer was not what he thought would take this long to realize, but it occurred to him that he was unable to have Trey out his mind for one thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't understand him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is gratifying about helping an underclassman you barely know? Selfless is a virtue, nonetheless it was strange to be doing that all the time. For him, of all people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he will let time answer. That is, if he is patient enough to wait. Everything he could do, for now, is to stay grateful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im so excited to start this one because i have another multichap on the line packed with everything i want to write about them aaaaaah (and trey in particular bcs hsdghag. shgdhsa). i hope this story goes as smooth as i want it to be!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something about the rhythm of jazz in the lambent space of Mostro Lounge takes him home. It reminds him of the swaying currents as the moon rises and the night grows colder, washing the deep with nothing but chill and tranquil. Not many will find such a place appealing to reside, but for Jade, it was everything. Without fail, standing behind the bar to polish a dozen of snifters evoked his memories back to where the corals are uniform in shades.</p><p>Perhaps it was the atmosphere that they created on purpose that brings him that feeling. Every time his co-workers went past, Jade had forgotten they were not in the familiar floors of sand they used to swim by. To be close with the people whom he shares his home country with, like Azul and Floyd, keeps that sense to linger despite having to constantly face these repetitive circumstances through their two years together in this school. They were there to remind him of the comfort of Coral Sea, which he dearly missed. But missing so was never a problem, since being where he stands is practically more than enough cure.</p><p>Floyd waltzed his steps through the leisurely swarms of customers and waiters on duty, landing a plate or two on his way back to the bar. His grin was flashing those jagged teeth of his, as if Jade didn't own the matching lines of fangs in his smile. Jade prefers to keep them until they get to threaten a recipient when required instead of flaunting them like Floyd does.</p><p>“Ja~de. I'm bored.” whined Floyd, sliding a stack of tray across the table his way. Jade stopped them in time before they ruined any of Azul's favorite shifter glasses and eyed Floyd with subtle amusement.</p><p>“We are closing in less than one hour or so. You will get to do anything you want by then.” Jade said, setting the glasses into their respectable shelves. Floyd wasn't as pleased with his response.</p><p>“There's nothing fun when all of the orders are in place. Azul expects me to stand still like sea sponges.”</p><p>Azul knows what's best. A loitering crew is not appealing to see, more so when they are idle. Jade has the same opinion, but seeing Floyd having fun brings him joy. “The music is still on. Dance to it if you want to.”</p><p>“Then, like a performer~?” the light in Floyd's eyes sparks with mischief.</p><p>Jade smiles. “Like a performer.”</p><p>So he watched as Floyd marched over the vacant spot by the stairway of the lounge for everyone to see, and began stepping along where the beat hits, his movements serpentine and irregular on the fittest of Floyd's fashion. He took off his fedora, rotating it in his hand and glides the sphere from one arm to another through the back, earning appreciative handclaps of the guests who were still around. The mirth grew dim as the hours came to close, their visitors choosing to retire and left the lounge. </p><p>Azul emerges from the VIP room and navigated his steps into the lounge where Jade and Floyd—mostly Jade—are wrapping up for the day. Only the lights by the bar remained, and he approached, bringing Jade and Floyd to attention. “Good work today.” he praised, allowing his two best partners to claim that flattery. “We have regained the crews we lost, so I take it that running about is no longer a problem to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, no more balancing four trays on two arms.” Floyd agrees. “But it gets boring when we stop doing that~”</p><p>“I'm relieved I don't need to fear for the plates when you do that anymore,” added Azul. That brought Jade to chuckle.</p><p>“I must agree. Watching a carefully made dish in danger of falling wasn't the best sport for my heart.”</p><p>In evident disagreement, Floyd frowned. “Not you too, Jade.” to which Jade only smiles.</p><p>“That aside,” Azul fished for a piece of paper from his breast pocket, unfolding the item to read what was written in there. “We got one special order for a birthday.”</p><p>Birthday celebrations are one of the arrangements they had provided, figuring that enabling the service improves sales at least a couple times each month. The deal wasn't complicated to do for what was needed are as simple as menu packages of choice and birthday cakes that they now can make on demand. However, those first implementations were certainly hard to get used to, especially when they have a crew on board who chooses to do whatever he pleases. </p><p>One time, the birthday cake they were about to serve was missing all the fruits it needed for decoration, courtesy of Floyd's embezzlement. Jade was the one who went through the trouble to find replacements, lucky to have freshly picked strawberries in his hands before the party began. His brother had learned his lesson then, when he sent him to fetch for a very rare strawberry cake from a shop on the foot of the mountain as punishment. Floyd hates waking up early, first and foremost. And he strongly disliked something that keeps him waiting, like queuing on a long line of customers. Jade pressured him into it, else he refused to see Floyd for the entire week, and eventually got him to agree. The same trouble never occurred since.</p><p>“They have requested for a specific type of cake with decorations that I find... Peculiar,” Azul dragged his eyes through the details of their order, summarizing the demand list. “Nonetheless, customer satisfaction is paramount. We will need this fulfilled in three days, hence I need the two of you to find what's required.”</p><p>He passed the list onto Jade, who looked more willing to receive and read the contents of that paper than Floyd. None of them were exactly familiar with baking, but they have someone tasked as their patisserie for that purpose. Despite that, the contract with said employee only applies when they provide all the ingredients for the cake in question, so they still needed to buy everything as good as making the cake from scratch. “That means we will need to shop for the latest tomorrow.” Jade concluded.</p><p>“Correct. I will leave that to you both. I have other matters at hand, so only notify me if my help is needed.. Although I couldn't find what's possibly troubling about going to the stores to find those.”</p><p>Between the three of them, Azul was always the one who purposely busied himself with a mountain of tasks. He is thankful for Jade and Floyd to be around and cover the extensions of those businesses, although none of them ever openly discuss something that sentimental. To them it's merely a beneficial relationship that they find themselves work really well with, even if now and then they acknowledge it was more than that.</p><p>Floyd did a quick take on the long list of requirements they were told to find and snorts. “Ah~ I don't like seeking for these stuff.” he commented. “Jade, you do it.”</p><p>Knowing the extent or Floyd's unwillingness on things like this, Jade resorted to agree. It would be better to allow him to get away with that than have Floyd deliberately create another mess because he refused to do something. As it concerns their business, Jade wants to stay the furthest from letting that ruin the task. “Leave it to me.” he said, rounding off their discussion.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Often when he has something to do, classes felt like they were over in a blink. He had gone through four classes that day and was counting minutes to the last class, until his phone rang to notify him of a message from Azul. There was nothing more in the chat other than a reminder about one of the ingredients he needed to find needs to immediately be refrigerated and to keep that in mind. Jade sent a confirming message that it will not take long to obtain them then return, as per Azul's direction.</p><p>Upon exiting the chatroom, Jade's eyes caught one of the tabs with Trey's name that he already opened the night before. He had not text him the whole day, and made an unconscious decision to tap over the bar to reveal the conversation they had. </p><p>He momentarily froze. Jade had entirely forgotten about the appointment he planned with Trey that day, and while the senior would've understood if he cancelled, it wasn't ethical to leave him hanging. Jade mentally thanked the chat history for reminding him before he reached the time of their supposed meeting and embarrassed himself. The last time they met was around four days ago, so they agreed to catch on paperworks together again, only for Jade to drop the plan today.</p><p>Off his thumb with the send button, waiting for a reply. An answer came minutes later telling that it was no problem. A second one, that Jade didn't expect to pop up, told him “I also need to spare my time for a grocery run. Heartslabyul desperately needs one for the next party.”, and it was then when Jade found out they were after a similar thing.</p><p>“I was planning to do that as well.” Jade sent his reply. Another return soon came up, asking.</p><p>“Should we go together?”</p><p>Out of everyone at school, Trey is undoubtedly the first person who came into mind when it comes to his experience with cakes, judging through his continuous exposure to it. It would gain him more than simply venture into random stores by himself. Submitting into the thought that he had to ask Trey for help, <em>again</em>, he typed a quick reply.</p><p>“Of course.” was what Jade sent back.</p><p>And that was how he stood by the main gate of their campus, briefly running through the shopping list that was transferred into his phone. Jade utilized the aid of search engines to see what sort of item he was meant to get, because although Trey would be around for questions, it didn't feel right to stay clueless. </p><p>His small research gave a rough idea of what angel cake and truffle torte are, and what works best for the two, yet struggling to imagine how they would work together as a whole cake. He was lucky to not be the one in charge of that department.</p><p>Trey came into sight only a moment after, holding what looks like a folded form of some large bag. “Oh, this?” he seemed to quickly realize what Jade was curious about. “I find this more practical than paper bags. You can fit more things into it, and it's durable.”</p><p>It went on, and Jade listens as Trey further advertises about the convenience of large shopping bags. He was equipped with a couple of those, in case they ended up with more goods at hand. Learning that Trey mostly went out for groceries alone, it was understandable that he prefers a solution as such. Jade could find himself doing the same in a similar situation. </p><p>Their chatter dwindled as they walked through the graveled path leading to the livelier side of the town, where crowds began to pack the roads and arrays of store presents themselves into view.</p><p>“What is it again about the cakes? Birthday party?”</p><p>“We won't call it a party, but we allow special services of sorts.” Jade explained. “Cake happens to be the main item we include in the deal.”</p><p>“You guys really made the most of it.” Trey remarked, not hiding his amazement. “If Riddle was up for the same thing, Heartslabyul might compete Mostro Lounge on that.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jade flashed a smile that was closer to a smirk. “That will certainly be interesting.”</p><p>“You don't mind?”</p><p>“Azul might. I personally don't think having a competitor is restraining us in any way.”</p><p>Trey made a dry laugh at the thought. “You're saying that you're up on trying to rival my cake?”</p><p>Jade's smile morphed into a chuckle from amusement. “I don't see why not.”</p><p>After a considerable time making their way into town, Jade had thought they would enter one of the supermarkets down their path, but they didn't. “Trey-san, aren't we going into one of them?”</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sorry about that.” slowing in his tracks, Trey did a double take at the block they were in. “I have a couple stores selling baking materials that I always go to. They're also friendlier with the price than most stores, I thought you would like it.”</p><p>That was one thing Azul—and none of them, really—didn't know. He would be delighted to find that they were able to cut on that expense. “I appreciate it.” Jade told him. Nothing could convince him he hadn't made a good decision to have Trey's involvement in his hunt.</p><p>There were trams available for a shortcut to the their destination area, but it was nice to spend their time talking on the way that they missed on riding the tram altogether. It wasn't an intolerable distance to reach on foot, hence complaints were not even in their minds throughout that.</p><p>Trey led the way to one of the shops, resembling an ordinary store building that they had seen nearer to their campus, but upon entering, a board containing the map of aisles in the store was displayed, directing them to the shop's wide range of specific ingredients. Jade would have to spend more time understanding all of the things listed in there, although that wouldn't be necessary since he knew exactly what he needed to find from the shop list he came here with. “If you need anything, I will be around the front aisles.” Trey said, after giving his company a brief guide of the store layout. He then left Jade to his own mission, who proceeded to lead himself through the store for cake mixes. The search was short, and soon Jade was in front of the line up of brand options of his desired item.</p><p>It appears that the store is well known in the area. From the amount of customers who are currently in there, the place must have been a primary option for baking purposes. He wondered how Trey came to know of this particular store, since it wasn't exactly the closest from school. That's a skill on demand for a good Vice Dorm Leader, Jade thought. Balancing studies and other matters such as everything that comes with baking might sound trivial, while it is not. Jade was made aware that Trey's duties were once taken lightly in Heartslabyul. Hard to fathom how they thought of that, although at the same time it was reasonable because none of them got to see what Trey does behind the scenes. </p><p>That was what Trey told him, anyway. He believed there is more into it, and seeing how ungrateful they can be for something that takes a lot of effort doesn't sit right with Jade. If it was him, he would've made them pay more than how Trey handled the situation then. Regardless, he respects that Trey wasn't meaning to hold resentment over something that stems from misunderstanding. He was on the wiser side to let his underclassmen learn from it.</p><p>Jade's elbow bumped against an unknown surface as he reached for a package and snapped his thoughts midway. The distraction forced him to regain attention of his surroundings, recognizing another customer who stood next to him with a hand on his head, showing that he was in pain. The man didn't even reach his chest in height, thus explaining why he didn't show up in Jade's field of vision that was fixated on the cake mixes before him. </p><p>“Just where are you looking at?!”</p><p>In another part of the store, Trey was ticking checks over his own list when he heard one sided shouting from an aisle on the opposite corner of the ones he was at. Deciding it shall pass soon, he dismissed the ruckus and resumed the business at hand.</p><p>After the noise didn't seem to subside, curiosity heavily tugged and begged him to see what was going on. He only wanted a general idea of the fuss, not to intervene. At least he wouldn't go about searching for whipping creams without knowing what happened.</p><p>How he wished he was there sooner.</p><p>Anyone who walked past would notice the rising heat from two angry customers. Well, one, at first glance. It was quite a show, to see one of them wrathfully ranting over the other, while the taller between them, who was none other than Jade, is completely silent.</p><p>“He's picking fights with me. No one would elbow you in the face like that and call it coincidence!” shrieked the shorter of the two, pointing an accusing finger. Jade was wearing a polite smile through all of it. It's somewhat unfitting for reacting to strings of profanities rolling out of the man in rage. “Look at this smiling freak! He wasn't even sorry!”</p><p>“My sincerest apologies. But I believe I've apologized the moment I accidentally bumped my arm on you. I don't intend to prolong this, and I wish to continue shopping as much as you are.” Jade said, his tone was nothing but composed. There's no trace of bubbling anger like the person before him is clearly having.</p><p>“Would that make up for the hair you ruined? Don't ever think you're getting away only by saying you didn't mean it!”</p><p>Trey had already left his cart to work himself through the crowd who found the quarrel interesting to watch. Wasn't there anyone to stop this? Could it because they recognized the uniform Jade is wearing and expected a magic duel showdown, like in the television? Night Raven College owned quite a reputation, not only in the country, but all over the world. Many of their tournaments are aired internationally, and taking that into account might be why this flock of audience wished to see that in person. What horrible minds these people have, he thought. They were only students, an actual dispute is not a performance to humor passersby.</p><p>Despite all the taunts, Jade was holding up well. He didn't seem to give into it, unless Trey now noticed how still he had gotten. From knowing him for a while, he has never seen him that rigid, despite always staying polite. Jade's posture this time gives off a different telltale, almost threatening just by standing.</p><p>Trey made it into the clear grounds where Jade was in, and rushed towards his side. His taller companion didn't regard him when he said, “Jade, it's time to leave. You won't get through him.”</p><p>Somehow, he had a hunch that letting him linger on that situation any longer will bring harm not only to the screaming man, but the rest of the onlookers. They have to leave.</p><p>“You're his friend? Fine, I'll teach you students a lesson. Bring it on, you cowards!”</p><p>That was one final nudge Jade needed to break his tranquil and returned all the insults that were addressed to him without a hitch, his well-practiced smile finally twisted into a disdainful expression. “It's clear that it was not my fault to accidentally elbow a dwarf like you. It should've been your job to grow yourself out before you bother trying to challenge me.”</p><p>Time to go, Trey quickly concluded. He dragged Jade by the arm to draw themselves from the scene. “Let's go, Jade.”</p><p>Not budging from where he stood, Trey caught how Jade's hand reached his breast pocket for his magical pen—and wasted no time to exclaim what he knew will tear Jade away from that. “Oh, it's Tuesday! The shiitakes are on sale!”</p><p>Trey felt enormous relief wash over him when Jade turned to him at last, abandoning the quarrel he got into. “They are?”</p><p>“You heard me right. We're getting them before they sold out.”</p><p>In truth, Trey had no idea if they were on sale. Not even he remembered which store had shiitakes in stock, but it was practical to stop Jade from sending that man flying elsewhere. The moment Jade was alright with being led out of the trouble, they decided to make a run for it. It's wiser to leave that persistent dwarf, as Jade put it, right where he is than to engage with even greater mess.</p><p>They went into a different shop to actually get all the items on their list, and not to teach an imbecile a lesson. Trey had to work his head for places that sell mushrooms for the sake of getting his promise fulfilled. He found that shiitakes were not on the shelf, but enoki mushrooms are. </p><p>Seeing someone like Jade whom a lot of people are wary of looked so apologetic might be considered privilege. Never in his life had Trey dream of it. For certain, it felt strange. Jade wasn't fidgety by any means. If anything, he was silent, as though he was redeeming himself for the trouble he caused. Trey wouldn't rule it out as something he could prevent, anyway. Jade was not the one who blew things out of proportion and attract onlookers. To be safe, Trey remained by his side during their time in the store, so if he slipped into another trouble it wouldn't take long to drag him out of it.</p><p>On another side of the coin, Jade is nothing but mortified. Not only was he the one agreeing into shopping with Trey, he was embarrassing both of them. Having the upperclassman refusing to leave his side only added to that embarrassment, until he couldn't help but say “I apologize for the trouble.”, again.</p><p>Jade died a little inside when all Trey gave him was a smile. “I told you it's fine. It's not your fault.” he good naturedly comforted him. Trey picked up a plastic box containing champignons and inspected the tag. “These are on discount too.”</p><p>He knew Trey was attempting to make him stop sulking, and he appreciated it. The only problem was he felt like he was humiliated even further, because he should be the one who owes Trey for what he did. “They are.” he saw his companion dropping the box into their cart, before walking towards another section for fresh vegetables. He didn't find any reason to start a conversation with the same feeling still dragging him about.</p><p>“So, Jade.” Trey filled the silence for him. “Edible mushrooms are generally colorless, aren't they?”</p><p>“Correct.” Jade confirms. But there's a part of his memory that urged him to say more; he admits the topic is something he had confidence in knowledge, and he goes against misinformation about mushrooms. “Not always, but mostly so.”</p><p>Trey raised his brow with interest. "That's the first time I heard of it."</p><p>“Indeed, it's not commercially sold since colored mushroom that aren’t poisonous a commonly highly valued.” Jade recalled an article that informed him of it. “One of those is called chicken of the woods.”</p><p>“Chickens?” Trey held back from laughing, but it was clear that he masked it with his smile. “Are there reasons why they are called as such?”</p><p>“I haven't tried one myself, but it was described to have a similar texture and taste to chicken breast.”</p><p>“People will go after something like that, huh. I guess experience matters most when tasting substitutes.” on the way, Trey placed a package of kelps into their trolley. “If I cook chicken breast and serve it to one of the first years, then tell them it was that mushroom, they might buy the lie.”</p><p>“Meaning, Ace and Deuce?”</p><p>They laughed in unison. It was short, but cured the stiffness they were walking with since they left the other store. “I can't afford to be too mean to them. It's not part of my job.”</p><p>“I take that it's your cue for leaving it to me.”</p><p>“Then I have to stop you. They've had enough hardships.”</p><p>“Motherly as always.” Jade cracked a smile.</p><p>Trey chuckled, dismissing the term he was addressed with. “Well, as long as I got to keep them out of another trouble..”</p><p>That brought silence back for Jade who had felt better, apparently, yet couldn't help to still be guilty. “I apologize you had to take care of me as well.”</p><p>“Hey,” the tires of their trolley stopped rotating as Trey made a pause in his steps. “It's alright. You didn't do that out of malice, it was an honest mistake.” Trey found a thing or two Jade would definitely do with that in mind, but the incident they just had isn't one. “If you really were, you would've rendered him paralyzed in a heartbeat. You held on staying polite until he pushed you to snap.” he scratched the back of his head as he blurted, “In fact, I'm relieved to know you were standing up for yourself. I was afraid you would let him step on you and do nothing.”</p><p>It was rare for him to feel bad about doing anything. Yet this time, in the face of someone who had done nothing but be of help, something that simple was hard to see. Jade wasn't sure what was holding him back from thinking that way, but getting to hear what Trey told him ultimately gave him ease. “..I see. Thank you for that.” suddenly his words felt a lot lighter, and they were back to talking again.</p><p>They did end up with more items than what they initially planned, and Trey was happy to demonstrate the use of his large tote bags. Those were indeed handy, as they have extra pockets on the sides for items that couldn't be clustered together in the bag.</p><p>Sun that was well behind them when they entered the store has now began to sink, being enough signs that they needed to return. This time, riding the tram would be preferable, hence they planned to head towards the closest station.</p><p>Except now Jade felt the need to be cautious since they set foot out of the store. Being exposed to a relatively dangerous environment of his home country, he is granted with sharp senses. There was a lingering feeling of being followed, obvious from the sound of steps of whoever was behind them. However, every time he turned his back to regard their follower, the figure in question was out of sight. Trey had caught on Jade's behavior and understood someone was tracking their steps, staying alert until they finally reached the tram station.</p><p>Right then, Trey turned his back to address the culprit, bearing a smile that was curiously friendly. “Alright, you can show yourself. We don't bite.”</p><p>From behind a bench, one foot emerged and slowly raised to reveal a figure. </p><p>It was a child, dressed in a sweater and jeans, with a doll in her grip. She looked both lost and in fear.</p><p>Trey's smile widened as he came over to crouch in front of her, matching her height and said, “Hello there. Where are your parents?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all the comments and encouragements and for all of you readers who follow this story! it means the world to me and they keep me going ;; O ;;!! &lt;333</p><p>this took a little long to write because... yeah, no excuses. i was slacking a little bit. but it's here! i hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gold had disappeared from sight, fading into a deeper hue of crimson until night finally arrived. The town then embraces its lack of sun, replacing darkness with a myriad of glows through the tall posts of street lights along roads and paths where pedestrians would pass by and carry on the last half of their day, much like they are.</p><p>Watching the sun disappear into the horizon of the endless body of water when he first acquainted himself to the surface didn't feel quite like this. It had been a rather deserted view, if he had to describe, spread across a large mat of the sea that even then was in a lull, waiting for the sun to sink. There were no sounds, not one he didn't already know. As waves began crashing in the distance and the moon took over, it was time to return. He would always swim back to the ocean floor with unanswered questions. About the land, about the creatures walking on two feet, and how it was to be among them. Jade didn't want to be one. He only wanted to know.</p><p>On the ground he stands today, where all his wonders are answered, he didn't find himself to be as fascinated as he once thought he would. It still interests him deeply, but the buzzing of the town sort of took it away, reminding him he has somewhere to be and something to do. Though he learned reality fell short to expectations, and it's alright.</p><p>They happened to be on the street littered with people. Surely the child they now face already knew that. There must be a reason why she followed them all the way from the supermarket, and not reach out to anyone other than them that could possibly be of aid. They weren't more than another student with groceries, heading back to where they should be.</p><p>"Hello there. Where are your parents?" Trey promptly abandoned their belongings on his feet to talk to the lost girl, who nearly cowered in fear when he came close, casting eyes down to the ground, getting her short, dark curly hair in the way of her vision. She looked so small, maybe about six years in age. Confused, and understandably terrified. Must have been from wandering by herself in a town this large.</p><p>Human children are rather helpless, he mused. Everything on the surface is a stark contrast to how it was under the sea. Once a human child is separated from their caretaker, they become almost utterly incapable of standing on their own. Back where he was from, it wasn't the case. Jade, and Floyd as well, were taught about self defenses early on. The presence of their parents weren't meant to protect them. They were there to pass down the methods of survival to stay alive amongst the dangers of the sea, where getting lost is only the beginning. </p><p>Some of the most feared sea monsters, or just about any other threats, will not think over letting any prey stroll out of their reach. And when that time comes, they have to be able to handle their own safety by any means. There were hopes of rescue, but the chance is always very slim. Nothing guards them better than themselves.</p><p>The girl clutched on the doll in her arms, timidly raising her head to answer Trey’s question. “M-mama… I don't see Mama.” she stammered.</p><p>It was clear to them that the child was lost, even before she spoke. They needed to gather more than that if they intended to help. With that in mind, Trey pushed her into telling them what they had to know. “Where was the last you saw Mama?”</p><p>She glances nervously to the path she came from, as though tracing back her steps. “In the park.”</p><p>The park wasn't what Jade had any clue existing in this part of the town. There were a few, close enough to the school grounds, but that was all he has ever been into. On the other hand, Trey appeared to find immediate connection upon hearing about the place. He is more knowledgeable of the area, so it didn't surprise Jade. “The park with red benches? And dwarf statues?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes!” her visage lights up from the description she recognized, then shrinked into looking like she wanted to hide under a rock once more. “I-I wanted to see the statues.. Then..” Trey remained silent, encouraging her to speak what she must. “Then a scary dog showed up..”</p><p>"What happened after that?"</p><p>Jade's throat welled up with a feeling he had a hard time describing. It's akin to seeing his own brother falling sick, and it made him want to clench his chest from seeing the child spilling tears through her glassy blue eyes and down her round cheeks. Trey was quick to say that “It's alright.”, to keep her going. She choked a sob, making through her explanation clear enough to understand. “I ran from the dog… I was scared, and when the dog is gone, I don't see Mama anymore.”</p><p>Trey rewarded the lost girl with a pat on the head, like it's the least he could do. It looked like something simple, to speak about the events leading her here. But for a child, who is separated from her mother a few blocks away, she's gone through a lot.</p><p>Now they came into conclusion that she separated herself from her mother to avoid a dog because she was terrified, not that it was beyond impossible for a child to stray away from their parents because of that. Hardly anything is scarier than an angry dog.</p><p>“How far is the park from where we are?” Jade wanted to know.</p><p>“A couple blocks away.. Maybe more.”</p><p>The only comparable situation Jade knew about getting lost on land and the sea would be distance. The further one got astray, the worse the situation will be. That's a given. Judging how far she has come, and for a human this small to be where they are now, it's not actually very bad. It could’ve gone the complete opposite if they let her be, however. Jade realized that Trey seemed to share the same thinking, then gave the lost girl a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me know what happened.” he told her, to appreciate her efforts. “My name is Trey,” he introduced. “What's yours?”</p><p>The girl was still wiping the last traces of tears, “..Beth.” she answered.</p><p>Trey got up on his feet, and Beth followed with her eyes when he extended a hand for her to reach. “Alright, Beth. Let's return and find your mother, shall we?”</p><p>Someone should’ve let Trey win an award for the most reliable human in the country, if not on earth. Jade was made astonished by his remarkable adaptability to his surroundings. By his origin, it would be understandable if Jade has close to zero clue about dealing with a human child, but he couldn’t even name a few of people he knew upon arriving on land to ultimately nail how to deal with children. Not quite like Trey.</p><p>Jade already had a rough guess of what will happen in the next few seconds. The likeliest situation is for them to take her to the park and find the mother. He didn’t mind, if not for how Beth’s eyes turned glossy again as she rejected their company. “No!” she cried. For the first time since Jade saw how confident Trey was when they encountered her, he looked unsure.</p><p>“What if the dog is still there? If he sees me coming, he will come to me and bite me!” Beth ranted. She continued to weep, the fear returning into her eyes. “I’m scared.. I want Mama…”</p><p>That was a sudden turn, enough to have them think over their approach. This has gotten more complicated than they had presumed. Judging from this behavior, they aren’t merely dealing with a lost girl. She is much of a scaredy-cat, simply put.</p><p>He saw Trey pinching the bridge of his nose, as if it helps him to find a way out of this. “Looks like we don't have that many options.”</p><p>They might not. They don't have a lot of time, which ironically is a dire need for situations like this. Although she had opened up enough to tell what happened, fear is another thing to get through. It was another department Jade isn’t experienced with; he suddenly felt like being on land for over a year hadn’t taught him anything. Other than his duty as a student, which was his primary purpose of attending land at all, he was lacking information in many things. Jade hadn’t come across a matter like this until today. Though shameful, he might want to allow his inadequacy on that.</p><p>In the middle of his clueless assessment of the situation, Trey came up with something for him to do. “Jade, I need you to keep an eye on her, is that alright?”</p><p>Regardless of the swarming questions in his head, Jade knew it was an easy task. All he needs to do is to stay with her, and at most, stop her from getting even more lost than she already is. “Of course,” he answered.</p><p>“Beth,” Jade could hear Trey was putting every ounce of persuasion he could come up with when he told her, “You don't need to go back to the park. I'll find Mama, but you have to stay here. My friend will keep you company.”</p><p>His offer was met with silence. Beth finally raised her voice for a quiet plea, “Can you stay with me instead?”</p><p>Based on her demand, Jade should be the one to find her mother and return with her. It wouldn’t be a problem if he is as well acquainted with the park. The catch was, he had no idea how large the park is, and while he could certainly try and find her mother if she was still there, he had no idea how long it would take. Trey would have known that to have Jade remain there and stay with her.</p><p>Beth was shifting from foot to foot, waiting for an answer. Jade felt like he was outside of the bubble where Trey and the girl stood, wondering whether he had to step in. There was something that kept him from doing that even if he wanted to. “I’m scared of him,” she whispered. Then it made sense.</p><p>There was never a moment in his life where Jade thought his minacious qualities were a disadvantage. Right now, it is inevitably one, facing this timid child. He wasn’t the best person to be taking care of things like this, he now realized. He might even be the one holding them back from helping Beth. That felt unpleasant somehow. </p><p>“Jade,” he heard Trey call. If there’s anyone who was supposed to bear fatigue in their situation, it would be Trey, so when he called him over, Jade immediately did. Anything to partake on the attempt to work this out. As he came near, Beth quickly took shield behind the bench, making Jade nearly retract his step in response.</p><p>The upperclassman knelt before her again, asking Jade to do the same. “Beth, this is Jade. He is my junior.” Trey then said, making the introduction.</p><p>It was strange, to have a child who is clearly terrified of him standing so closely. The proximity didn't make him feel powerful the way facing humans at school did, when he got to have them fear for their lives to be near. What he is feeling now was almost accusing, and while he knew he hadn't started anything, Beth's eyes told him he's done something incredibly wrong. “Pleased to meet you, Beth. I am Jade.” the curve of his lips was shaped into his most welcoming smile, which she unfortunately didn't respond well to. She looked even more scared, having to see the sharp teeth he unintentionally revealed when he spoke.</p><p>He was running out of ideas. Perhaps it was easier to take her back by force and convince her they will have her back should the dog come running to her, but that might crush the trust Trey was already building. He can't let himself to be dragging Trey into further trouble, not after what he did earlier that day.</p><p>In the corner of his eyes, Jade saw the senior studying them with a crease on his forehead, and thought to himself he would've done the same. He won't allow Trey to think through this alone, so with the smile stiffly engraved, he searched his head for alternatives.</p><p>Not even two seconds into the awkward silence, the turns of events that came the moment after were sudden, enough to puzzle him. Jade froze in place when a palm unceremoniously landed on his head, ruffling his hair, and forced him to watch Beth's loosening expression from fear into what he figured to be confusion. Trey was ruffling his head on purpose, for Beth to see.</p><p>“Jade is a friendly guy,” Trey grinned. “Not scary at all.” he said, proceeding to tousle his hair in an almost playful way. </p><p>A growing sense of burn spreads on the surface of his cheekbones, taking his ability to come up with a response. This is not the type of treatment he thought would be receiving from Trey. Not many bothered to come close enough to even reach his head--if any tried at all, leaving Floyd out of the count. This was new.</p><p>It felt pleasant.</p><p>But he knew this was to distract Beth, hence he banned the idea, bringing himself back to the earth grounds and racked his mind for reactions, yet still found none. He wasn’t prepared for this.</p><p>The longer the touch lingers, it made Jade want to laugh, then when Trey didn't stop dishelving his locks with that hand, he eventually did, albeit bashfully.</p><p>“Trey-san,” he managed to say, in the middle of his ticklish giggles. “I believe messing up my hair is an entertainment to you?”</p><p>“Obviously.” Trey's laughter was crisp. Miraculously, the cloud of hesitation that Beth has for Jade dwindled as she too, dissolved into a fit of her own.</p><p>“His hair looks funny!” Beth exclaimed, the dread that was previously evident disappeared without trace, mouth expanding into small laughters. From Trey's triumphant smile, it was the response he anticipated.</p><p>“Absolutely correct.” withdrawing his hand, Jade noticed the eyes behind those glasses were slightly apologetic. Not entirely, he saw. He was thoroughly enjoying the chance to disturb Jade’s neatly combed hair. Trey did a quick brush with his fingers to fix them back in place, saving Jade from matching a bird nest. “But that's not his only charm.”</p><p>Beth was drawn into Trey's narrative of Jade, slowly letting her uneasiness for the merman slip out of the furrow of her eyebrows as she tightly clutched the doll in her hands and listened.</p><p>Jade began to understand what Trey was going at, from what he did to his hair. Trey was trying to make Beth warm up to him. She needed to believe he was harmless, and the best way to do it was to laugh together with her, after Jade’s own trial flunked. He wasn’t the least surprised that it worked well. </p><p>Trey was practically showing off his adeptness with children in such a way that it was something he is gifted with. While he knew he was amazed, Jade actually found himself gone a little past that. He didn’t think struggling to pry his eyes off Trey’s attentiveness of Beth was something he would do, but he was unconsciously absorbed in watching how tender the eyes behind those glasses were. So much that he forgot to blink.</p><p>Something is definitely wrong with him.</p><p>“So, Beth. What do you think of mushrooms?” Trey asked, effortlessly carrying the conversation to his objective.</p><p>The girl in question lolled her head to the side to remember. “I don’t know..” she said, “But I remember Mama cooked them with pasta.”</p><p>“Was it good?”</p><p>She beamed with pride. “Very!”</p><p>Trey’s smile brightened, having predicted where the talk leads. He stole a glance towards Jade, who was still very much in place, and passed him a grin. “Did you know there are mushrooms that taste like chicken?”</p><p>Her eyes grew round, having heard something she never knew. There were more similarities between merchildren and human children, after all. “No way!” she uttered in amazement. “How?”</p><p>“I'll have Jade answer that question for you.” Trey said, ending his duty seamlessly. Jade was left to stay in awe, though trying his best to keep it from being too apparent. He has a role to take. Thus he returned his eyes to Beth, who is already less hesitant to regard him and welcomed her as she came close. </p><p>Trey raised himself to carry out his own task, but seemed to remember one thing missing. “Oh, that’s right.” he regained the memory. “Beth, May I borrow your doll so Mama will know you're looking for her?”</p><p>She willingly gave him the doll, seemingly understood it to be in safe hands. Trey promised to return quickly, then spared his gaze for Jade, gesturing with his hand that he can phone him if anything goes wrong. Jade replied with a nod, sending Trey off for his search.</p><p>They occupied the bench that Beth previously was hiding with, and the uncertainty that was in the air cleared away as they started to talk. Jade was not able to quite imitate how Trey pulled this off, but with a bit of try, he was able to engage her in actual conversation, though short. When it died, it only took him to demonstrate a bit of floating magic to avert her attention from the wait. Trey was taking some time. That means they made the right decision to go with this plan, because it is highly possible Jade will take even more time. That brought him ease. The day had already gone dark, and Azul wouldn’t favor him staying out for too long. Can’t be helped, when things like this arise.</p><p>Beth stayed with him through the explanation--or the way she preferred, the story about chicken-tasted mushrooms. It was good that she listened. Floyd wouldn’t think of giving a second to lend his ears for any mention of his fungi discoveries, even when he hardly brings up shiitake, Floyd’s most hated kind. He might not know a lot of children to make this judgement, though he had to acknowledge that after they got past her earlier shell, she is a sweet child. Probably the sweetest he had ever known. The realization made him want to have the dog pay for sending her here, but it wasn’t his job to do.</p><p>“Jade-nii,” she was swinging her hovering legs off the bench when she looked at him. “Why are the dangerous mushrooms always colorful?”</p><p>“Not always, but mostly.” Jade corrected. “It's their way of protecting themselves. They are warning those who want to eat them by showing they are dangerous by certain traits. One of the most noticeable ways is with colors.”</p><p>“Oh,” she formed her lips into a circle. “Then Jade-nii is a bit like mushrooms.”</p><p>It oddly sounded like a compliment. “Thank you,” so he thanked her. “But why?”</p><p>Her small head weighed from side to side, looking for an answer. “You scared me before,” she then said. “I thought Jade-nii was dangerous.”</p><p>That much should have been expected, Jade thought. “I can’t change that, it seems.” he nodded along. He would agree that it comes with the nature of where he lived, and it’s benefiting to be in possession of that trait, at least where he came from. Jade was suddenly reminded of something he was meaning to ask. “If I scared you, why did you follow us?”</p><p>Beth seemed taken aback, but didn’t mind the question and spent another minute for a response. Talking with a child takes time, Jade noticed. Perhaps forming answers was harder for her too. “Trey-nii looks like my big brother..” she chirped. “A bit.”</p><p>Wasn’t beyond his expectation to hear her say that. Trey has some sort of force that pulls people in, he would say. He didn’t notice how strong it was at first, but upon close look, nearly anyone within his proximity quickly becomes close. He knew for a fact it wasn’t something just about anybody has. Jade wondered if he was brought in with the same appeal, because even he found it hard not to be taken in by the way he talks and cares for the people surrounding him. </p><p>A person like Trey was foreign in his dictionary. When it explains why he remained in his head as something he doesn’t know well should, now that he looked back, it didn’t look like an answer at all.</p><p>“He is a big brother. With a lot of siblings, even.”</p><p>He heard a giggle coming from the girl next to him. Jade didn’t remember he was saying anything funny, however. “Jade-nii is smiling!” Beth pointed out. Then Jade grew still, realizing she was right. The muscles of his cheeks were tight.</p><p>“Haven’t I been smiling before?”</p><p>The girl nodded, his curly bangs bouncing with her head. “Yeah. But this smile is different. Jade-nii didn’t look scary. Mama said a happy smile looks like that.” she still had her eyes fully on him when she asked, “Is being friends with Trey-nii making you happy?”</p><p>Children ask bizarre questions. That was one he definitely knew the answer to, though is still strange to hear. “Of course I do.” as those words left his lips, he pondered. It didn’t seem just to describe it that way.</p><p>She seemed to agree regardless. “Uh-huh. Because I would be happy if I’m friends with Trey-nii too. He’s nice.”</p><p>Jade understood it was an innocent question, but he couldn’t shake off that something felt amiss. They got into another conversation straight after, about the school and what he studies at the college. He has doubts she’d understand, but then again, he figured he couldn’t underestimate children and their spirit of inquiry.</p><p>“Beth?”</p><p>A voice from a few steps away grabbed Beth’s attention, making her turn her head so fast that Jade didn’t hear her gasp, and hastily leapt off the bench, running for the source of that voice. “Mama!” she cried, sprinting and jumping into her arms. Jade saw Trey was not far behind, wearing an expression of relief.</p><p>The mother was endlessly showering them with gratitude, all the while keeping her little girl in her arms, without the intention of letting go. She must have been in a frantic search before Trey found her. “I was a couple feet away and she was gone,” she sobbed in utmost glad. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”</p><p>Witnessing a mother and child tearfully reunite right before them is unalike to watching it unfold in movies. It was both dramatic and not. They were dragged into the same elation, and being unable to express any words throughout, equally glad to see the family no longer in distress.</p><p>They pocketed a bit of cash. “This is all I can give you in return,” she told them. It became like less about being sincere where compensation is involved, but she insisted. They didn’t have the heart to decline. Moreover, they are in need of returning as fast as possible, and trying to convince her otherwise won’t serve them benefit. The tram was what they hurriedly went to after, to save the time they already lost enough of.</p><p>“What a day..” sighed Trey, stepping into the tram with their load of groceries. He dropped the bags by his feet as soon as they were boarded and held onto the stanchion that was stationed in the middle of the tram. Jade followed right behind, leaving the groceries on the floor and held on the stanchion. “I hope you didn’t mind going through all that.”</p><p>Jade gave a fitting smile in return. “It was necessary.” he said, half lying. Had Jade handled the situation on his own, he would’ve decided to walk away, or managed different means to handle the lost child. None of them involved approaching her and engaging in insightful conversation about mushrooms, like Trey had led him. But he found it to be better that way.</p><p>“You’ve got a shift, haven’t you?” he brought up the work he left. “Azul will be furious.”</p><p>“Can’t say it’s the first time.” Jade calmly shrugged. They got into a bit of a laugh. “He was the one to pass me the duty. That comes with the uncertainties.”</p><p>“Your friendship is hard to understand.” said Trey, shaking his head. Much like he will never grasp a few norms on the surface, perhaps what he shares with Floyd and Azul is also something Trey found tough to comprehend. “Was that your first time with children?”</p><p>He knew his upperclassman was referring to Beth. As if it wasn’t obvious enough, but he answered. “Not the first I’ve seen, but was the first I came in contact with, therefore.. Yes. We interact differently with mer children. Though she was hardly any trouble, so no comparison was necessary.”</p><p>Trey craned his head and nodded, appraising Jade’s explanation with a hum. “That’s impressive. You did pretty well for a first timer.”</p><p>For some reason, Jade had to deal with the disappearance of responses yet again. Trey was looking straight at him, not concealing how he was meaning the praise. What happened to him today? Hadn’t he been eating enough? Jade needed to pinpoint how it started; he can’t afford to have this as future inconveniences, because he’d very much like to come up with a more intelligent remark. It was as though he became a different person the minute it occurred. </p><p>“Thank you.” was everything he came up with, another smile stiffly after. An unexplainable warmth crept up his face accompanying it.</p><p>He wished the unfamiliar tug in his stomach to go away, when he caught Trey stretching the corner of his lips to mimic his expression. That was the closest Jade felt to dying. He must’ve been very hungry that seeing Trey smile stirs him this way. It never happened before.</p><p>They dropped into silence as the tram reached its first stop, observing new passengers loading the cart before it took off for the next station. Then a fleeting thought came by, a reminder of what he had in mind of the question Beth asked him. Whether he was happy befriending Trey.</p><p>Jade hardly considers anyone a friend. Acquaintances at most, if he is allowed to be truthful. Azul would be one of those people he sees as exceptions. But he had completely missed how Trey was somewhere in that circle that he regarded rightful to be called a friend, based on how he assumed how close they had gotten. Jade is actually content with that.</p><p>So why should he care about a statement he knew exactly the answer to?</p><p>With the question running in his head, Jade was late to stop himself from forming words, “Trey-san.”</p><p>The person in question raised his eyebrows and paid him a heed. “Yeah?”</p><p>In unreasonable hesitation, his tongue paralyzed itself, swallowing his sentences back down his throat. “...It’s nothing.”</p><p>Glancing towards the hand gripping on the same pole he held onto, Jade had silently wished that palm to perch on his head again. Yet it remained where it was for the rest of the trip, not budging a single inch. </p><p>And certainly nowhere close to his head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Trey Clover navigated his hefty steps through Heartslabyul’s main gate, carrying the bags that were heavier than they should. Sometimes he goes above and beyond with groceries, but today was more than the extent he allowed himself to. The lights at the dorm were still on, the red patterned walls and its distinctive furniture clear in view. There were only a few students left pacing around the halls, and he was glad, because it would be what Riddle prefers. Once the lights are out, their activities are ruled to cease with it.</p><p>He wasted no time to enter the kitchen and arrange the result of his haul, checking whether everything was truly in place, then deemed his task done for the day. Trey ought to award himself with a good rest tonight, after today’s wild circumstances. He hadn’t felt this tired from shopping in forever, though worse, he knew his exhaustion wasn’t only physical. Shoving the idea down the back of his head, he called off on arranging groceries and retreated to his room.</p><p>Reaching his pocket for his room key, Trey noticed a tug on the handle was already opening the door and pushed it open, assuming someone had entered the room before him. He was proven right when he saw Cater leisurely claiming his bed, laying on his stomach with his pillow propping his chest. The visitor turned to him upon noticing his arrival. “There you are~ Welcome home, Trey-kun!” he greeted, having no trouble treating the room as his. </p><p>Trey did trust Cater with the spare key to his room, for several reasons. First was practicality. Cater is the second person in charge of Riddle’s demands in his absence. So when he had to find something kept in his study, like a file, Cater would have no problem accessing it. Secondly would be his friend’s unexpected visits, either it was to spend time or other discussions they consider necessary. Since Cater’s timing is somewhat unpredictable, the spare key allows him to enter his room at will. He never minded his friend keeping him company. After all, they’ve spent three years through school, that Cater’s presence felt rather natural. Similar to how he considers Riddle’s.</p><p>“Hey too, Cater.” Trey shed his uniform jacket and loosened his tie before laying his back flat against the bed, only a couple inches away from his friend who busied himself scrolling his phone. “What’s the deal this time?”</p><p>“Riddle asked about the fireworks for this week’s party.” he nonchalantly answered. “Where’d you keep them?”</p><p>His eyes searched behind his glasses for the place where he kept the item in concern. Once he located the box, he tilted his head towards that direction, too beaten to move. “Below the desk.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Cater darted his eyes for the package without lifting a finger, except the one he was using to glide over his phone screen. “Oh! That’s right.” he picked up excitement in Cater’s voice, figuring he either had a story or something that piqued his interest. “How’s the date?”</p><p>The question caught him flabbergasted, that if Trey had water in his mouth, he would’ve spilled it. What he did was pathetically choke on air instead. “It wasn’t a date.” </p><p>Cater was one of the first people to find out about his interest of Jade, besides Riddle who turned out to pick up as quickly. That would’ve been hard, to keep it from his closest friends. Other than them, his underclassman--the particular two, had apparently come to notice as well, but knew better than to be too curious for details. As for Today, Cater knew where he had left, although clearly wasn’t expecting his return to be this late.</p><p>Trey could hear Cater grin from his words alone, as he attempted to probe for more. “Come on, you’re getting nowhere~ How did that go?”</p><p>“We were out for groceries. Not a date.” Trey persisted. “A lot happened.” he raised a forearm to cover his forehead, after taking his glasses and keeping it in his hand. “..I kind of regretted it.” he belatedly added.</p><p>At the answer, Cater roused himself from the bed to sit upright with his legs crossed, eyes on full alert. “You kissed him?!”</p><p>“What- No!” Trey instinctively did the same, his loosened tie flew sideways from how briskly he moved. The sides of his face were boiling. “Told you it’s nothing like that!”</p><p>“Then stop me from making assumptions and tell me what happened!” Cater demanded, glints of excitement in his eyes were obvious. His phone wasn’t even in his hands anymore. “Bit by bit. No need to rush, I know it’s killing you to describe in detail, but I take graphic descriptions really well. I promise I won’t laugh.”</p><p>“Cater, I told you it’s not…” knowing it was better to save himself from drying his throat by explaining, he let out an exasperated sigh and collected his thoughts. “I pat him on the head.”</p><p>Creases formed on Cater’s exposed forehead as his eyebrows turned into a deep furrow, the fire from his eyes missing in a blink. He then flatly said, “Trey-kun, you do that to Riddle, to me, to the first years. You didn’t even graze the bare minimum.”</p><p>“Are you going to listen or not?” Trey attempted to begin his story without the shame dragging his every word. Thankfully, Cater understood enough, folding his arms and prepared to be a good listener. “A lost child ran into us… Long story short, I needed the child to stay with Jade, but she was scared of him. I had to convince her somewhat, and what I thought at the time was making her laugh, hence.. That.”</p><p>“Yeah, it didn’t really mean anything, did it. He will wonder what it was for at most. But Jade-kun is a smartie, so I bet he could tell you weren’t suggesting anything. You’re freaking out over nothing.” rejoined Cater. And Trey could see how it was right, but not entirely. He had no way to guess what crossed Jade’s mind at that moment. Though their trip back had been somewhat awkward, reasonable enough for him to worry.</p><p>“I vowed not to rush my way with him, alright. I don’t need him to confuse him that early.”</p><p>Shaking his head in disbelief, Cater pressed his knuckles against his head at how helpless his friend was. Being in love as a worrywart is not a good mix. “You’ve been hanging out with him since this term started.” Cater accentuated his pronunciation on ‘hanging out’. “What’s wrong with treating him as a close friend?”</p><p>“Mind you, it’s different with how I treat you and Riddle.” Trey casts his eyes sideways, dissecting his own perception of the person he admires. At one point, he wished to do things for Jade that he did everyone, then realizing it didn’t fit his fixation for the merman. It was supposed to be more, but not the same with what he poured for his closest friends. “He didn’t quite feel like a close friend to me. I know it’s different from how I see you, at least.”</p><p>The way Trey upheld his idea was tickling Cater, who probably thought it was comical. “Then what? A boyfriend? Confess then, it’s that straightforward.”</p><p>It was Trey’s turn to look bewildered. “It’s not that simple.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s holding you back?”</p><p>Good point. He was trying to figure it out himself. That was exactly why he decided to give the time he needs to make up his mind; it won’t be right to start something he hasn’t wrapped his head around just yet. “I need to sort my own feelings. I won’t get him into something I’m not even sure about.”</p><p>When his eyes fell back on Cater, his friend was already wearing an unsettling smirk, somehow throwing cues that Trey wouldn’t like what he was going to hear. “Trey-kun, have you realized how much you’re contradicting yourself?”</p><p>Trey blinked. As if that makes his sight any clearer without the glasses. “How?”</p><p>“You knew you saw him more than a close friend, so you’re clearly into him. Then you claimed you're not sure about your own feelings.” Cater snorts. “Set your mind straight. Get that out of your chest. Tell him.”</p><p>He could sense his head beginning to melt, not the good way. He knew what he got into, when he first recognized his adoration of Jade. What he did not expect was how rapidly it grew. Trey had naively assumed it was something he could contain. He remembered feeling attracted to someone in the past, but as it comes to Jade now, he was stepping on a completely different soil. Nothing felt certain however he wished it to be.</p><p>“Trey-kun, listen. You’re doing a moonwalk on your love life. You’re that hopeless.”</p><p>Trey glanced at him halfheartedly. Nevertheless, he knew Cater meant well. He just couldn’t bring himself to go past what he didn’t want to venture into yet. “You’re playing the love doctor way too hard. Just how much drama have you been watching?”</p><p>Letting out what was almost a guffaw, Cater reached for the phone he ignored. “Are you interested in my dramas?” he genuinely offered.</p><p>Shrugging, Trey then flopped his back to return to the mattress. “When I have time, sure.”</p><p>His mind wandered a little more, asking whether he was doing this right. He has a lot of things he knew could at least do. Working with Jade through all this mess in his head was somewhat manageable. In spite of that, there was always the desire for more.</p><p>But what if he was the only one getting all worked up about this? There was never a guarantee of it to be returned. His head was pounding again. Now he’d rather have some paperwork to work on to escape these thoughts.</p><p>“One question.” Cater cut his way through his thinking. “Was his hair nice?”</p><p>Trey groaned, uninterested in any retort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>trey and cater's friendship is something i don't see much explored.... i adore that type of friendship, the kind that's stuck together, you know, it's so pure ; - ; &lt;3 although i don't show it much i'm an absolute sucker for platonic bond. it's always way, waaaaaaay stronger than romantic in my opinion. and i'm happy to finally able to write them like this! they reminded me so much of my relationship with a friend of mine. downright the best friendship i've had in my life.</p><p>anyway i'm still not over heartslabyul's commercial..........i heard cloverworks worked on it? it's amazing!!! can't wait for savanaclaw's *-*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>believe me, this chapter length is necessary</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade had a dream last night.</p><p>It wasn’t that he never had dreams, but this dream was remarkably alike to reality that when he awoke, he didn’t feel like it was one, left wondering whether the image came from true memory or if the bed he was sitting on is the dream he was meant to be in.</p><p>He was before a desk lined with paper and books, seated among the tall shades from groves of green trees and plants in the Botanical Garden. The air carries the smell of wet soils, traces of water poured over it nearly visible from the scent alone. Alongside it, the faint hint of plants and herbs filling the garden were harder to decipher, but their presence was not to be left out since the greenhouse traps them within the glass walls of the garden. Everything was harmonious in the way he knows will remain the same regardless how many times he stepped into the canopies of trees he was under. He’d visit this place every other day, when given the chance. Nothing was out of the ordinary as he reckoned. Yet what he felt was different.</p><p>His gloved hand was guiding his pen to run scribbles across empty forms, confirming with his eyes that he had a few more to go. The strangest thing to admit, he didn’t mind if he was to be given another pile of them. His eyes then fell to his lap, where his other hand was, interlaced with a bare palm so warm it seeped through the fabric of his glove. </p><p>It was Trey’s.</p><p>There was no recollection of how it happened. It just did—as if it would’ve been more absurd to occur otherwise. Their shoulders were touching, despite how their fingers were firmly linked, refusing to tear apart, treating even the slightest distance as an enemy. Amongst all that, he was at ease.</p><p>“Taking your time today?” Trey asked, and Jade still remembered how close his voice was to his ear. “Not that I mind, but you told me you need them done by the evening.”</p><p>“They’re worth a bit of delay,” Jade dragged his sight back to his papers. “I won’t be seeing you for a while.” though distant, with those words belonging to his fleeting memory, he can hark back to how affectionate he sounded. "This is how I’m going to spend the time we have left. I hope you understand, Trey-san.”</p><p>Trey didn’t seem to, but didn’t mind going along. Jade caught his olive hair on the corner of his eyes, tipping to place his head on his shoulder with eyes set for the papers Jade was writing on. “Man of a thousand reasons.” Trey snickered. Jade couldn’t stop a coming smile to make its way across his already tightening cheeks. He didn’t remember what he was smiling so much about.</p><p>His head tilted, on its own accord to lean for a hand landing on top of his hair. The same warm hand he has always liked. Jade didn’t end up understanding why he’d think he had Trey’s palm on his head many times before, but it felt like it did. Like the rest of this dream, everything was meant to happen thus and so.</p><p>“But I prefer you talking to me.” Trey said.</p><p>Jade wished to face him. The pen in his grip was then laid crossed to the handwriting he left, to remind him where he'd start from, if he were to pick up on the writings unfinished. That was no more than a collapsing plan, because he knew he would forget those papers for a long time upon having his vision greeted with a pair of amber orbs, locking him still, flooding him with the warmth of home. </p><p>Curious how that works. He has never seen home as somewhere with a lot of warmth, let alone full of colors; it was almost as if he knew he had somewhere to return to that wasn't the depth of endless dangers and remain there without a single fear. It was right here, before this person. The thought sent a pang through his chest.</p><p>The same hand—the hand he’d want to hold again, guided itself to stroke his face with the gentlest of caress. Jade let himself to close into the force that pulled him so strong that it brought their noses to touch,</p><p>Then it ended.</p><p>He could tell morning had arrived when his eyes peeled open to the sight of the ceiling in his room, catching muffled ripples of water beyond the concrete walls as his consciousness steadily grew clear. He was at none other than Octavinelle, sobering up from what he thought was reality. Jade could swear whatever he was feeling in that dream still remained.</p><p>This was not the first time, his awareness told him, marking the fifth night of the same dream. He wouldn’t call them the same, but he didn’t miss to notice how Trey was in all of them.</p><p>The place would always be the same. They will be seated in the garden again, either basking in tranquil or laughing to their heart’s content on a matter so trivial that he only remembered laughing. It will always be towards the end, when he gets to see Trey up close, separated with hardly any space, the former gazing with softening eyes through the lens of his glasses. That only happened in the dream. Jade has <em> never </em>seen him that close. Or has he? </p><p>His heart throbbed. Now regaining the ability to distinguish that image as parts of his dream, the heat that didn’t leave his cheekbones felt inappropriate. He never imagined spending time with someone to feel like it did. The comfort, the ease and vulnerability that came with it. Everything was too unfamiliar.</p><p>Nevertheless, unconsciously being reminded of someone and learning that it is beyond his control frightens him a little. And he was not one to be easily terrified, if he has ever been terrified at all.</p><p>Jade was right about a couple things. That he is facing a problem, as a first. To trace this back, it started since the last grocery trip, which was already days ago, probably close to a week. But every time he’d wake up for another morning, it felt like it happened yesterday. He’d lost his sense of time.</p><p>Then the dreams are next. He had thought of it to be another dream to forget and go about his week, only for them to be the exact opposite. While it started a bit scary, Jade has to acknowledge that the discovery wasn't entirely unpleasant.</p><p>There was always a first for everything, he knew. This one in particular is a first to intrigue him, because he never heard of what this leads to. It is suspiciously nice, judging by how it makes him feel and just that. He was aware that following those dreams, smiling became easier. At times, he got reminded of the encounter with that lost child the other day, and apart from noticing whether it was what she saw, Jade felt like he was carrying the same smile she told him he had every time the dream came to mind. As though a piece of him he didn’t know he needed emerging out of the blue, completing a puzzle he never noticed was necessary to perfect. </p><p>He should be alarmed of these newfound feelings. To his own surprise, he didn't hate it, even when he knew he should. Is this some type of land disease he wasn’t aware of?</p><p>Sounds of rustling covers from the bed opposing him became a distraction from his persistent mind, pushing the cluttered thoughts to the back of his head as Jade tried to make out the figure of his twin brother in the dim room. Floyd is supposed to still be asleep, and Jade holds the duty of waking him up, in accordance to their usual schedule. It was odd to see Floyd’s head to turn over to him, barely awake, at this hour. </p><p>“Jade.” he croaked.</p><p>“Yes, Floyd?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Sharp senses run in their family. Perhaps instead of specifically that, their entire race was the one to pass that attribute. Floyd and him in particular, being an inseparable set all their life, would be the first to know if something was off with the other. Jade would call it handy, most of the time, thus the cause as to why he didn’t think it was at the moment is questionable. Something in him screamed to not let Floyd know about this.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“It’s Seaweed, isn’t it?” Floyd asked with hardly any ounce of interest. </p><p>Seaweed was the name he referred to Trey, Jade learned. The moment he figured, he was wondering why Floyd didn’t name him as another reef fishes or any neighboring species. Perhaps it's his clear disfavor of the said upperclassman; Jade did run a good spoken essay on the early beginning of his friendship with Trey. Floyd must have gone tired from it, but he just had to share his confusion of Trey's selflessness somewhere. </p><p>“Whatever~ I don’t want to hear.”</p><p>That was what Jade preferred. “No, it’s not.”</p><p>Floyd’s eyes went from no less than asleep to a widened shape he was able to discern in the lack of light. “You’re really ill, aren’t you?”</p><p>Jade winced as an imaginary stab coming from his head brought his line of reasonings back to the surface. Dismissing a matter wasn't something he normally does. Although he has his share of secrets, he would always make Floyd his exception. It was easier than the flip of a hand for Floyd to realize he was hiding something. “I don’t want to talk about it.” It sounded as bizarre as how natural it should sound to say that. He never hesitated sharing anything to Floyd.</p><p>Squinting his eyes with nothing but suspicion, Floyd snorts.</p><p>“Jade has been acting too weirdly. Staring into nothing. Smiling at nothing too. Then becoming someone this boring?” he stirred to the side, to have his back facing Jade. “So Annoying~ Jade was never like this. Wait until Azul matches my opinion.”</p><p>His eyebrows raised in bewilderment. He was so out of touch with his own instincts that the changes Floyd had listed, which turned out to be drastic, didn’t come to his attention until this second. Jade might have underestimated the severity of his situation, though in spite of that, it was weirder that he didn’t mind. Jade was alright with feeling this way for a little more, though troublesome.</p><p>He had to settle his mind with this. Does he genuinely like what is currently happening, or should he be worried?</p><p>“Go back to the old Jade already.” he snorts. “This Jade is creepy.”</p><p>On his own judgement, he didn’t take Floyd’s objection by heart. He had hopes that these uncanny occurrences of a dream will disappear in several days after, at most, so he wouldn’t have to think of what it entails.</p><p>“Also, snap out of it. You haven’t got to see Seaweed for daaaaays~” then, scoffing, Floyd thought out loud. “Why would you think of him?”</p><p>And Floyd was correct.</p><p>He hadn’t seen Trey for days.</p><p>How did he manage to, in a constant manner, stay in his head this long?</p><p>It stayed in his mind for the rest of the morning, through the morning classes. That was against his will to focus his sight on vacant spaces, but as long as Trey was still in his head, he must acknowledge that it is something hard to not do. Perhaps seeing him again is the answer? Would he be able to ask for a way out, too?</p><p>“Jade.”</p><p>He blinked out of his pondering to find footing on the ground again, taking in sounds from his surroundings rushing into his ears to wake him up. “Yes,” he couldn’t recognize who it was at first. Once his head turned to regard the caller, it was Riddle.</p><p>“I don’t know whether you’re catching what the homeroom session is discussing today, or if you’re in a good shape at all.” Riddle began, his tone partly accusing. “But I think it’s necessary to remind you that Beans Day is approaching. We need to finish the group project by the end of this week, or we’re not going to have enough time until we reach the due.”</p><p>Time sure flies. Beans Day, the event to celebrate the legendary harp’s return which is held yearly, is around the corner. They should at least have gone by the half mark of this term, or anywhere reaching the end for it to be near. Belonging to the lot of students who don’t perform well at physical education, this is his golden chance for a bonus mark, so to say. He couldn’t believe how he almost missed the counts to that opportunity.</p><p>“Of course. I will arrange another group meeting tomorrow.”</p><p>“The sooner the better.” Riddle added, firm with command in his eyes as always. “On top of that, look after yourself. You have been behaving… Rather peculiarly as of late.”</p><p>This made two people with the same opinion, he thought. Jade had really let his guard down. That was certainly not his intention, and he made sure he was not acting out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, if the others had caught signs, Jade has to somehow put an end to this.</p><p>“Aren’t you sick?”</p><p>“I believe not, but thank you for your concern.”</p><p>“Well then. I expect you to inform me about the group meeting, as I have dorm businesses to attend. I hope you understand.”</p><p>“I will take care of it.” Jade confirmed, ending their discussion to allow Riddle leave the class. He would know what affairs Dorm Leaders will have to take care of, since he has to be the one to assist Azul’s.</p><p>Meaning, Trey will stand by for Riddle’s.</p><p>He didn’t even hear a mention of his name today, yet Jade was severely disturbed by the times it appeared in his head. It's rightful to say his trouble had gone past the dreams at this point.</p><p>Jade packed his books into his bag, and considered whether a visit for the library will distract his mind well, or if a snack fill from the cafeteria would do a better job.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Floyd strolled over the courtyard of the school, wasting his break with walking for empty directions. He would rather stick to that than put up with the current Jade. He didn’t like what his brother had turned into, losing his sharpness and got unsettlingly soft—they are eels, vicious and tough, not what Jade had now become. Not to mention he was entirely avoiding any discussion surrounding his behavior, which by far was the most disturbing thing of the whole deal.</p><p>He didn’t originally plan to pry into Jade’s issues. Floyd might appear aloof on the surface, but he was able to tell apart something of this degree to be quite vexing, above all in regards to his own twin. Jade was with him throughout life. Putting up to the fact that Jade becomes so detached, though Floyd might not be fully aware of it, is agitating him.</p><p>Nothing in the courtyard amuses him in particular. He chose to occupy a bench, spreading his legs as he sat down, fending off any likely company with taking as much space as he desires. Although nobody was truly around, Floyd didn't want anyone to casually appear when he wished to spend his time alone.</p><p>Right after then, he finally sensed the wind blowing just right. Perfect for an afternoon nap. Floyd couldn't care less about alchemy, agreeing in his head about skipping, and with that, his eyes closed.</p><p>Distant steps of an unfortunate soul got in the way of his snooze, coming from the direction of the main building. Snapping his eyes open, he promised himself to squeeze the hell out of the culprit, before coming to realize who the steps belonged to. His certain favorite redhead.</p><p>“Little Goldfish~!” he shouted, to the far end of the courtyard where a familiar redhead was walking. With a predictable hostility Floyd has always liked to see, Riddle turned his feet to avoid his range, not wishing to bump into Floyd even for a bit.</p><p>“Get away from me!”</p><p>“Eh, nevermind. Not in the mood for play tag.” then slumping on the bench, head hanging off the backrest, he stayed.</p><p>His answer confused Riddle, much obviously. The latter looked around, searching for probably, signs of Jade. After finding his twin brother nowhere to be seen, Riddle made the unexpected choice of approaching Floyd, still unmoving in his seat. Truly not intending to start a hunt, as he had said.</p><p>“What are you planning?”</p><p>Lazily, Floyd sloped his head to the side. “Don't accuse me like that when you came over on your own, Goldfish~”</p><p>Riddle rolled his eyes and made them disappear a good while to the back of his head, sighing exasperatedly. “I didn't come here for you. I wanted to ask about Jade."</p><p>“I'm disappointed.” Floyd jutted his lips in a frown.</p><p>“I don't care,” scoffed his shorter companion. “I need answers. What happened to him?”</p><p>The lanky eel was curiously nonchalant. At least that's how he appeared. However, Riddle wasn't going to be fooled that Floyd didn't spend his time worrying over what he brought up. “How should I know?” Floyd asked back. “To inform you, Goldfish, he even lied to me. What makes you think he'll bother answering if I ask again~?”</p><p>That was the strangest he had heard Jade behaved. The twins are anything but distant. “I have doubts you even tried.” Riddle returned, greatly cynical. “Tell him to stop. It got in the way of our assignments, I can't keep up with his headspace any longer.”</p><p>“Imagine how hard it is for me~?” moaned Floyd. “Why not ask your Seaweed friend?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Glasses~ Duh.”</p><p>There goes Floyd's weird nicknames again, though quite frankly, they don't sound weird anymore coming from him. “Trey?”</p><p>“Whatever, I'm calling him Seaweed.”</p><p>Riddle has always found it hard agreeing to Floyd. This time however, it was the opposite. That actually gave him a lead. Trey did have something to do with Jade. </p><p>“You’re trying to suggest that Trey is involved?”</p><p>The only answer he got was a shrug. “Dunno~ Don’t wanna talk about him.”</p><p>With a bit of a dig, sure enough, Trey did play a part. Riddle wasn’t sure whether it brought Jade to his state today, but something must have happened after that one time when Trey asked him to sacrifice his time to humor Floyd’s request for a call, in exchange with a favor concerning Jade. Riddle couldn’t be sure if anything happened from there, because he has made clear of his disinterest for any progress. Mainly because he didn't want Trey to end up dragging Floyd and throw him into the same mess he did. Ironic, to see himself standing right by the person in question.</p><p>Shoving that aside, Riddle had absolutely zero idea of what happened between either of them. Trey and Jade—he had to wince at the mere thought of it—as Floyd implied. Riddle had presumed it was a one-time thing.</p><p>That was already some time ago when he last heard about that, too. Trey didn’t seem to let a puppy crush get in the way of his responsibility as a vice dorm leader, and that makes it easier to think how he would bury a matter so trivial under what he ends up prioritizing. To assume Jade was somehow impacted by that is sort of far fetched. Riddle knew, even when he wasn't exactly fond of him, that Jade is capable of guiding himself to the same decision.</p><p>Riddle wasn't going to be one to meddle anyone else's business. Not even a friend of his. Nonetheless, Floyd has single handedly helped him to connect the dots, at least towards what he now had as rough guesses that didn't appear before Trey was brought into the picture. If he truly wanted to know, he might consider crossing the border and ask Trey directly. But even after that, what will he gain? Better grades? The payoff won't be direct, if any. Also, curiosity killed the cat. There are things he was better off not knowing.</p><p>“Fine.” Riddle mused. with that, it was time to head for an actual destination. Principal's office, then cafeteria. Riddle started forming more questions which the answers might never unfold as he gathered the will to leave the scene, leaving Floyd on his own.</p><p>“Hey, Goldfish.”</p><p>“That is not my name.” was what Riddle said, simultaneously paced out of the area. Or at least, that's what he was planning to do, but instead found himself perfectly in place. Hoping more clues come his way maybe. He can't find Floyd's company pleasant, can he?</p><p>“Yeah, yeah~” Floyd coos. He sounded somewhat placid, making Riddle question his intentions yet again. “I know something's wrong with you, too.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I know something's up over the phone last time, Goldfish~”</p><p>He wondered why it didn't take Floyd to finish his sentence to bring his memory to two Sundays ago. It could've been the Sunday before that, but regardless, what happened was still vividly engraved in his mind. That was absolutely mortifying, for the sole reason of him to be the one who started that call, as an outcome of his inconvenient state of mind at the time. He should've not kept a phone within reach.</p><p>The call on its own wasn't an idea he independently came up with. Indeed, still on the matter surrounding his earlier thoughts, he had agreed to check on the bedridden Floyd upon Trey's demand. But what went down after that was entirely unrelated. It left him with an uncertain ground of his views on Floyd, something he doesn't need to start debating with himself. He hated his guts, and it should stay that way. He had enough with defaming the rules he lived by.</p><p>“...Stop sticking your nose into my business.”</p><p>“Hee~ Goldfish is curt.” the usual kittenish swing in his voice returned. Riddle had banished the plan to immediately leave to find whether he could salvage more clues, but now that he stayed, he was about to ask himself whether he truly remained for that. “The more you bottle them, the heavier they get, and you won’t be able to grow any taller because your troubles are sooo heavy.”</p><p>“What did I say about not tampering with my matters?” gushes of his boiling blood rushed over his face, tinting his cheeks and forehead with red while his hand reached over his pocket for his pen, not less than a few seconds away to fling it over Floyd and behead him. Blinded with rage, Riddle ignored their relatively close distance that allowed Floyd to reach his wrist and grab it, enraging him even more. “Let go of my hand!”</p><p>“Goldfish, I wasn't kidding.” Floyd said, keeping his grip menacingly tight. Enough to keep Riddle in place, but far less to hurt him. “Get the load off your chest~ It's for your own good~”</p><p>“Don't run your mouth over something you didn't even know!” he exclaimed, turning the offer down. Riddle shot Floyd the glare that he first thought, came out of anger. Even so, the widening pit in his chest was nowhere close to that. Instead of seething fury, it was emptiness that grew, yet at the same time, overwhelming.</p><p>“So tell me.” demanded Floyd, his tone even again, as though he knew it wasn't right to play around with that request. “Tell me, Goldfish. What's wrong?”</p><p>“You. You are the problem.” he told Floyd, swallowing what was crawling up his throat. The same thing nearly happened on that very phone call. “I'm not speaking to you of all people!”</p><p>“Not like you have anyone else to talk to, do you~?”</p><p>Those words fumes him. Riddle opened his mouth for a rant, which he was sure he had, but came up with none. He was out of words. </p><p>Floyd grinned in spite of the silence. “I promise will listen~”</p><p>“.. You're wasting my time.” he finally said, twisting his arms out of the latter's grasp. Floyd was void of reaction, letting him be. Grateful as he was, Riddle found it strange. He should've not voluntarily approached Floyd for anything.</p><p>He stomped away from the bench, leaving the courtyard. “Goodbye, Goldfish~” was audible from the distance, and Riddle quickened his steps to further separate from whatever went on with that conversation.</p><p><em> No one else to talk to</em>. What does he know about him to earn the right to say that?</p><p>Riddle didn’t know which to hate more. Whether it was the fact that Floyd was trying to creep into his problem, or that he allowed him to go that far. He was able to immediately leave the scene if he wished to. </p><p>His angry steps died out as he took in the words Floyd were telling him. Riddle would very much like them to disappear the moment that certain eel was out of sight, but the further he walked away, the louder his speech climbed into his ears.</p><p><em> He promised he will listen</em>, he said. What would it bring him, revealing his issues to that guy? Disaster, maybe.</p><p>Nonetheless, Riddle wasn't able to tell the reason behind why his heart quickened in pace, and warmth rising up to his face upon that single sentence that rolls on playback as he headed for the principal's office.</p><p>There was not really anyone willing to hear about the still aching throb on his chest in the recollection of his mother. Trey was the only person who knew about it most, but even then, Riddle didn't think it was fair to share more than what he already knew since he had been voluntarily shouldering every burden his way, even before Riddle himself bears the duty to become a dorm leader. Besides, being vulnerable wasn't an option to choose. But Floyd saw through him, as if his mind was an open book to read out loud. He didn't need to bring his thoughts into the surface to have him see. He had a hunch that Floyd had noticed them early on.</p><p>And he offered him a place to talk. A <em> shelter</em>.</p><p>Riddle snorts. Floyd Leech, a shelter? Would he really take his conclusion that far?</p><p>Upon another take, Riddle realized something late. This wasn't the first time he saw Floyd since that last phone call. They had met elsewhere, since it was somewhat Floyd's hobby to chase after him on an hourly basis, but only now he decided on asking him. He had all the chances he needed, a lot of times before now. Though, this was the only time when they were alone. </p><p>Has Floyd been avoiding to bring up this matter in public? Was he, in a way, trying to respect his privacy?</p><p>That was completely nonsense. If Riddle started to think of someone who is pestering him for fun actually cares for him, he might as well see whether he's got a fever.</p><p>A fever that turned up upon the thought of Floyd. How diabolical.</p><p>“If you don't go easy with the tray, your soup may spill, Riddle.”</p><p>Riddle snapped out of his unpleasant daydream. He had moved to the cafeteria, after a brief visit to the principal's office. Turns out although time had passed, Riddle wasn't able to shake the thoughts about his earlier encounter with.. No need to say the name. His head wouldn't appreciate it.</p><p>“I'm good, Trey. I wasn't throwing it over the table.”</p><p>“Understood, but be careful.”</p><p>He took a seat, then observed his brunch with no appetite. Riddle didn’t originally agree to discuss anything surrounding dorm affairs at somewhere crowded as a cafeteria, but he understood Trey was already too occupied with third-year assignments this week to make time when they are no longer at school. Hence, while the break is there, they are making use of it.</p><p>“The report due is this Friday.” Trey started, leaving his sandwich untouched. Complying to one of their rules to not talk while they eat. “Realistically speaking, I need you to sign the forms today so we will not rush everything in one day.”</p><p>“I understand. I apologize for throwing everything on your busy week.”</p><p>“Hardly your fault.” smiled the green haired, glancing over Riddle’s untouched meal and back to him. “You sound.. Distant. Anything happened in class?”</p><p>“I’m well. A bit tired at most, nothing food can’t fix.”</p><p>To let his mind speak, it is time to be honest with himself: he was not well. Riddle had been struggling to ban Floyd and his actions from his head throughout the break. He wished he wasn’t so stupid to expect approaching Floyd may bring him good. He must now accept the consequences of his own decision that put his work in jeopardy, but it was easier said than done. The more he wished to have those thoughts pass, they will reemerge at times where they are the least thing Riddle needs to see in order to focus.</p><p>“That doesn’t seem to be the case. I can tell, you know.”</p><p>Riddle’s eyes narrowed. “Stop trying to read minds. I’m sorting this on my own.”</p><p>“Well.. I just can’t help but notice. Rather obvious that it bothers you, I say.”</p><p>Throwing his gaze to another end of the table, Riddle decided on breaking the shell, only a bit. He will probably need an input. “What do you say when someone implies that they care?”</p><p>Instead of making a response, Trey was blinking at him. “Provide a context?”</p><p>Unfortunately, feeding into that demand may ruin the whole attempt of keeping the issue for himself, thus he didn’t want to volunteer that information. Or he would be screwed. “Nevermind, then.”</p><p>Trey’s lips were forming a curiously bright grin. The kind that Riddle liked the least, because it made him look like he’s had everything figured out without Riddle needing to justify. “As you wish, Riddle.”</p><p>“Trey, whatever that is in your head right now, I can assure you is not explaining my situation. Please stop.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Let’s follow your claim and dig into your soup.” with a laugh, Trey pushed the subject off the table and resumed their secondary purpose at the cafeteria. Riddle is very thankful to have Trey as his vice leader, because he realized, working with him takes more than keeping up with their tasks. Trey has to keep up with him, as a person.</p><p>His hand was reaching for the spoon when Trey’s larger palm rested on top of his head, ruffling his hair. “Trey!” Riddle yelped, not from the fact that what Trey did was something customary in their friendship, but because he did it in public. “I told you not to make mess of my hair in a place like this!”</p><p>“Hahaha, sorry! You look so defeated, I can’t help it. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Trey eventually gave his egg sandwich attention. “I’ll try my best to hear if you do need me to.”</p><p>There was no mistake in offering such kind of help. While Riddle appreciates it, he knows he can’t have Trey carry another trouble coming from him. “..Thank you.” is what he can say for a bare minimum.</p><p>As Riddle searched for his missing pouch of tissue on their shared table, the corner of his eyes caught an unmistakable figure that was none other than Jade Leech, on the entrance leading to the cafeteria, with his sight set over the table where Riddle and Trey were seated. Instead of entering the area, as Riddle had presumed he might, he turned around and disappeared into the hallways.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Senpai!” cried a junior, after dropping a bowl of salad from carelessly crashing into Jade, who currently has two serving dishes to balance on his own. Jade was obviously more experienced in coincidental accidents to save himself from the mess, but now had to assist the said waiter in training to fix the situation.</p><p>“Since this happened due to the peak hours.. I’m letting this slide. Gather the spills and fetch more order from the kitchen after you tell them one salad is spoiled. I will take care of the rest.” Jade instructed, direct and clear. The whole lounge had witnessed the slip up by then, though was quick to forget once the situation was swiftly handled and the order flow returned to normal. These mistakes are rare, even during busy times. Today might just be one when they pocket less of a luck.</p><p>The jazz music that lulls the lounge on repeat was still there, when they reached closing hours. Floyd was rather fickle this time around, and didn’t agree to the music ceasing immediately. It was also harder to lead him into actual discussion. Whether Floyd found talking to Jade irritating, or if entirely another matter was upsetting him, Jade felt like it’s better to find the answer tomorrow. The day has been quite tiring to make through.</p><p>The twins were already done cleaning up when Azul entered the lounge, stepping out of the VIP room, walking towards their direction in the dark, where only a small  amount of light reflects from the giant, clear glass wall of the dining area. They were used to the lack of light to notice his presence without any hassle. </p><p>Right when he arrived, his forehead was creasing to hear the music still on play, and shot a glare towards them both. “Who kept the music on?”</p><p>“I did~” Floyd confessed, on his own will. The said eel was slouched on one of the sofas, balancing his hat with the back of his hand.</p><p>Azul was less than pleased with the news. “You know what it does to the bills, Floyd. Turn it off.”</p><p>“Fiiiine. Azul is such a penny pincher.” reluctantly, Floyd raised from his seat, approaching the speaker and slammed the power button with his fist.</p><p>“Floyd!” exclaimed Azul, reprimanding his deed. “Watch your hand or you will regret it.” he clenched his jaw, knowing further debate hardly solves anything when it comes to Floyd.</p><p>“Whatever. I’m not listening to any of you.” Floyd scowled as he navigated his step out of the lounge, more than evidently upset. At this, Azul craned his head back to Jade, who faithfully stood before the bar for a debrief.</p><p>“What is going on between you two?” demanded Azul, the remains of distress from Floyd acting up didn’t quite leave him yet. “You should be the one to have him under control.”</p><p>“Apologies. He was tough to deal with today.”</p><p>Leaning against the nearest table, Azul raised a hand to press his fingers over his forehead to suppress a coming headache. “Fair. I was planning to discuss something with you alone anyway, so find your way out of that once we’re done.” he breathed out. </p><p>Jade knew, for a fact, if Azul addresses an issue in that wise, it must be urgently important. “Is there anything in need of a quick fix?”</p><p>Azul began with another sigh. “That incident earlier, with the new waiter. It wasn’t their fault." he stated. "It was yours.”</p><p>“Oh, that. My bad.”</p><p>Of course Azul would notice, he mused. He was a bit headless at the time, to suddenly stop in his tracks and led an uncoordinated newbie to bump over him. Azul, someone who had been around him and Floyd long enough, could easily tell if such a mistake was honest or be of other causes. In this case, Jade silently hoped Azul was not about to probe into what he was trying to deal with, though it's undeniably impossible.</p><p>“You have been acting strange.”</p><p>Three people, Jade counted with his head. Now he’s done it.</p><p>“I would like to find the reason why.” Azul urged an answer.</p><p>“Nothing of importance. Not one I can’t handle.”</p><p>“If so, the spoiled salad and Floyd’s earlier behavior shouldn’t be a problem to you. Yet you are clearly struggling.”</p><p>He searched for a response. Something believable. “I might need time.”</p><p>“How long?” Azul strode across their separating distance to meet Jade eye to eye. “I can’t have you ponder for another week, Jade. We are running a business.”</p><p>This is no more than their usual game of truth. Has always been easy, in his opinion. It should be. He only needed to lock those eyes Azul were challenging him with. Straight ahead, no need to hesitate. But this time, Jade has to acknowledge he is clearly losing, finding it taxing to do exactly that. He unquestionably had something bothering him.</p><p>Obtaining his conclusion, Azul now reeled back, eyes slightly softening with worry. Had Jade known him any later, he would fail to perceive that coming from Azul.</p><p>“Know that if you really need to, I can offer the help you need.” the dorm leader took another step away from his companion, declaring an offer. “With conditions, as per usual. But fear not, I won’t make them extremely harsh.”</p><p>This manner that Azul was going with didn't quite fit the Azul he knew. He wasn't anyone different, just someone who looked like more of a concerned comrade than a businessman. Somewhat, it was not what Jade liked to see. What it looked like to him, Azul was taking his inadequacy as a weakness that he couldn't fend for himself. Azul was taking pity on him. He didn't need that.</p><p>In truth, Jade was already planning to put this into a closed case, only before he realized he didn't have any other way around it. Up until this second, there is nothing in his head that didn't remind him of Trey. More so after what he saw at the cafeteria this early morning.</p><p>He should know in point of fact, that Trey and Riddle are childhood friends. He'd heard it from Trey himself, and naturally Riddle sometime in the past. He has learned that they are close. So it should be impeccably natural to see Trey, with a smile on his face, ruffling Riddle on the head.</p><p>But he didn't like it.</p><p>That was for himself to admit. To begin with, he didn't understand how a brief glance of that image stirred his state of mind upside down. Suddenly letting a certain vice dorm leader in his head wasn't as much of a pleasant idea. He will revisit what he saw at the cafeteria and question himself, if he was rightful at all, to feel these things. He couldn't even name what they are. Attraction? Admiration? If so, where should the sense of wishing Trey to do that only to him be placed? Wouldn't that be possessiveness instead of anything else?</p><p>In that sense, to have Azul help him with it.. No, he shouldn’t. He didn’t want to depend on someone else’s power to solve this. And most definitely not Azul's, which risks he knows perfectly well.</p><p>He had strayed far from the offer, so before his thoughts started running another round of sprint over these unresolved ideas, Jade had to give an answer.</p><p>“Thank you, but I must decline. This is my own problem to tend.” he rejected with a smile.</p><p>Azul was rather collected about his decision, although his eyes remained the same. “Very well. But I won't put up with waiting very long. Finish what you must and get back on track.”</p><p>Truly, that would be lovely, to have all of that over in a few days just as he'd wanted.</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>Jade stood firm in place and watched Azul turn his back, leaving the lounge and retreat for the night. He should start doing the same. He's got another long day in a few hours. And perhaps, began thinking of an actual way out of this. </p><p>Despite Azul's demand, he is aware he really shouldn't let this get in the way of everything he does. He also has to recognize how everything that was accountable of how his week went is the result of his own thinking. The product of his own mind. There is no telling if Trey shares the same thing he went through. Isn't it?</p><p>Then his mind went into a halt. He has a way. He knows how to stop this.</p><p>Not the way he wished to do it, but he's got no choices left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The school was, needless to say, in a stressful week. Perhaps Jade should have acknowledged that early on, though with what was floating in his head along that time, he now understood why he didn’t feel like it was. With the week now closing to an end, he was able to look back on how last week was spent. </p><p>Among the merciless rain of assignments, Beans Day is around the corner. Everyone will fall into collective agreement to spend the following days being languid, in rejoinder of exhausting themselves for that particular day. It will become the lazy days onwards where assignments are turned in late, so some students, Jade being one of them, won’t chance the week leading to Beans Day goes to waste. Trey must have thought the same.</p><p>That will be exactly the reason why trying to see him was impossible. They were both in charge for their respectable tasks that was not only school, but also for Heartslabyul and Octavinelle, too occupied to make time. Neither of them was willing to sacrifice that, thus it did stop them from seeing each other. For Jade, he was at a disadvantage, because it meant he had to wait until he could actually do something about whatever was going on with him.</p><p>He will be selfish and say that he might miss him a little bit.</p><p>By the time he stepped into the Botanical Garden, parts of his dream were flashing past his eyes. This time he knew for sure, he wasn't asleep.</p><p>Carrying a couple notes and placing them into the desk they had set, he then dusted a few specs of soils and leaves that fell onto the table before deciding to pay his mushrooms a visit. He also owed his terrariums a trim, probably. Without another wait, he fished his lab coat from inside his bag and its pair of gloves then headed to the soils where his mushrooms were cultivated.</p><p>There wasn't much that he missed out, since mushrooms don't require daily check ups. He came by the strawberries that he knew Trey was diligently caring for. From how well they are doing, Jade now figured Trey might have come here regularly to water them. He honestly sees that he will, aside from how busy he gets. It was a lot like him to not leave out something like this.</p><p>Jade returned to the desk, and exactly when he arrived, Trey had just reached the garden and dropped his bag on the chair. Speak of the devil. </p><p>“Hello, Jade. Was the wait too long?” he greeted. Hearing his voice this close, addressed to him and no other, made his chest throb. He is clearly going insane.</p><p>“Only slightly earlier before you arrived.” Jade took his gloves, as well as his coat off, when he neared the desk. </p><p>He was certain, that if he didn’t ask for help, Trey would have declined seeing him. They haven't talked much. Not when Jade was trying to ban him off his mind, frankly.</p><p>Bearing the smile he always had, Trey then asked. “What did you need my help for?”</p><p>Jade was partly lying. He wasn't struggling with anything, other than about the very person he is facing now. Practically, he was inviting his own problem. But it was necessary.</p><p>“I need to ask about the notes you lent me.” he told him, seated on the desk next to Trey. He laid the notes to point over random points he claims to not understand.</p><p>Jade will pretend he was deaf to his own heartbeat, being with him at this distance. It was nothing like the dreams. </p><p>Though some things remained the way they were, the same as he's always remembered them to be. The hints of rose in his scent never fades. Occasionally, he will catch traces of vanilla, or cinnamon, and since he carries neither today, Jade could confirm he hadn't taken his time in the kitchen for cakes, as he does from time to time. His voice and the fleeting comfort it gives, and the way he talks..</p><p>“Jade?”</p><p>The call startled him. Facing anyone never distracted him this much. “Yes,” he answered.</p><p>“No, it's alright. I just needed to make sure you're listening.” Trey let his eyes land on the notes again. “Alchemy is a tough subject if you didn't grasp the basics. But I remember you doing well at it, so I'm not sure why this part wasn't clear to you.”</p><p>It's because it was a lie, obviously. Trey was just too kind for his own good.</p><p>“I will go through this again, ask if you're not catching.”</p><p>Every glance now reminded him why it was futile, trying to remove this man out of his head. Long before the dreams came to him, Trey was there for everyone to adore. He has only fallen into that without realizing how long he had now been trapped in his charms. Slowly but sure, the reason why he'd let it unattended for so long came back and questions whether he wanted the creeping butterflies to disappear.</p><p>Right then, Trey caught his phone on vibrate, then read the screen to identify an incoming call. “Sorry, Jade. I'll have to excuse myself for this one.” Trey apologetically smiled, holding the phone to his ear. “It's Riddle.”</p><p>Jade felt his stomach sink. Of course, he thought. “Please take your time.”</p><p>The warmth that surrounded him had suddenly left, leaving a strain in his chest that he never liked feeling. Whether he liked it or not, it's part of the truth that he couldn't be as important as someone Trey had known for life. It was easy to accept in the past, but it wasn't now, after he realizes what he has for Trey is beyond seeing him as another upperclassman..</p><p>However, thanks to that, he is now reminded of his reason to be here.</p><p>“Apologies for that,” he resumed, shoving his phone into his pocket. “Where were we?”</p><p>It's time. <em> Take the chance, Jade</em>.</p><p>“Ah,” Jade winced, holding his left eye in pain. “The tables, but I need to.. Get something out of my eye.”</p><p>Without delay, Trey edged closer, trying to obtain a closer look. “Dust?”</p><p>Jade nodded. The jingle of his eating is suddenly twice as audible. “I think.”</p><p>“Let me have a look.”</p><p><em> Now</em>.</p><p>Taking his palm off his eye, he peered straight to Trey's golden pair of crystals that still took him aback, to the very last second before he chanted,</p><p>“<em>Shock the heart</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so.... there goes the toughest part of this story. </p><p>i'm sure if you're familiar with jade's unique magic, this is a very hard decision to come by. what comes after this is the fun part ahahehaha and i hope i won't take as much delay as i did for this chapter! my confidence plummeted along the way, but i'm soooooo glad i've done it.</p><p>on an additional note, i know i must finish this one chapter before dance and wishes come up AAAAAAAAA because we might finally get what nickname floyd has for trey!!!! I AM EXCITED OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (definitely didn't spend the time while i'm gone screaming about the event, no)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was little, not far from where he lived, lies a cave. It was so close a mile of swim was not of need to reach the other side of the nearby coral reef and meet the mouth of the nature formed tunnel, that looked like an enormous, dark mat from above. Unlike the ridge behind it, full of fishes and busy with people—that have always been how they referred to merfolks, as they are in fact, their own people—the cave was not. There weren’t many of them who bothered enough to swim over and discover the deserted ridges that seemed endless, extending to a sea bed made of giant stones all the way to the distance.</p><p>They were children with more than plenty of time to waste and be curious. Naturally, no one was there to stop them the moment their parents had their heads turned elsewhere. They fearlessly cruised through the swimming crowd and raced towards the top of the reef, before crossing the barrier where corals were no longer seen, replaced with an almost dull, bumpy surface of rocks that lacks visitors.</p><p>The cave was too tempting to ignore. From the darkness alone, he could already imagine the depth, how much colder the water will be. Such caves are meant to end on the other part of the faraway sea, after a long, lightless underpass. Elementary school taught him that much.</p><p>Neither of the twins was foolish enough to enter, going no further than the mouth of the cave, where Floyd was gratefully content with throwing pebbles into the looming shade beneath them. It has grown to become their secret spot that despite being where they like to go, was a place they knew close to nothing about.</p><p>There were times where Jade would find his mind wandering into the cave, past the surrounding uneven rocks, exploring the darkness, relishing his thirst for the unknown. But still, even in his imagination, he never found the end of that cave nor any way to return.</p><p>He was a creature of no fear. Jade was, as much as his brother, meant to be free of that. It was how they were raised. Even so, despite knowing well he will get past it, something about the cave made him uneasy. As if at one point he will thoughtlessly enter, lost himself within it, and got trapped between the streams to never see either side of the tunnel. He will be trapped, and he will be alone.</p><p>With every bit of his consciousness, that wasn't something he would eventually do. He’d always known better.</p><p>Despite that firm belief, he still had a part of him that wasn’t entirely convinced that he would hold back from going in there when given the chance. When he knew the way back, the mental imagery of being trapped in that spiraling stream won’t deter him anymore, but until then, it's the only thing that stops him.</p><p>What had him bemused, not one time on land has ever reminded him of that cave, right until this second, facing the only man that has ever made him feel this disturbed. </p><p>Jade knew being inside of the hollow gloominess of that cavern is entirely in his head. Yet every inch of his being was telling him that he took a step that leads to no return, like the way he would into the cave, as he removed his palm from his eyes and chanted the spell.</p><p>“<em>Shock the Heart</em>.”</p><p>Nothing felt sure, just how it would be to be in it.</p><p>He witnessed the light vanish from Trey’s golden eyes, taken away by a single blink. His vacant gaze was the window of his farewell to wakefulness—for some period of time. It won’t be too long. Jade only needed one answer.</p><p>“<em>You must swear to answer the truth and only the truth to my questions.</em>” he recites in one breath. </p><p>His blood was rushing too noisily over his ears, that his thoughts felt a thousand yards away. He was only apart by a few words from learning the truth, even what was holding him back might not be one that's answered.</p><p>Trey looked different, staring right at him though at the same time not. He felt like he was not eye to eye with the same man he saw a second ago, and he was suddenly afraid. But of what?</p><p>“Trey-san,” Jade spilled his name how he would in the dream he had yesterday, wondering why it happened both so hard and too easy. “<em>What am I to you?</em>”</p><p>It was then when Jade lost himself in momentary panic. </p><p>No, it <em> was not </em> what he was about to ask. </p><p>His mouth had run itself against his will, asking a question that didn’t come into his head the moment his decision was solid. He didn’t know what's in the presence of someone who was clearly under his control, forbidden and sealed from speaking unless commanded otherwise, that drew the question out of him. Everything he could now hear, ringing loud and in unison in his head is, <em> I want to know </em>.</p><p>“You’re a friend.” Jade watched the movements of his lips, all too suddenly reluctant to hear the answer. “I adore you.”</p><p>He held the air in his lungs and allowed the silence to stay. He should be relieved that he was regarded as a friend, something that’s simply hard for him to attain, but he wanted more.</p><p>The truth wasn't nearly enough.</p><p>He raised another question, one he didn’t get to think through another time, “By any chance, am I more than that?”</p><p>Trey was quiet. That question shouldn't have been asked, he knew. He was still lost in trying to read how his lips will tell him what he seeks, until they didn't—he saw them closing in, capturing his own. <em> He kissed him</em>.</p><p>The ground was missing from under his feet, losing to the guess if this was yet another dream. The gushing uncertainty he had a moment before dissipates, dissolving into the irreplaceable tenderness of the way their lips touched. If he was hallucinating, reality is absolutely cruel, because he liked this. He’d never known he wanted it.</p><p>The kiss didn't last. It came to a part, one that was abrupt, and he set his sight back towards Trey who was looking at him wide-eyed. The surprise in his eyes was stumping him, sending his stomach into a churn. The confusion in his eyes didn't look right.</p><p>Realization blatantly tapped him on the face, that second. Trey wasn't feeling the same thing he did. </p><p>And for as foreign he was with fear, it ultimately frightens him.</p><p>"Jade?" he called, whispering. The life in his eyes resurfaced, awakened from the spell. He was in haze, but Jade knew he was slowly gaining his surrounding back. He steadily returned to the garden, right in front of Jade. </p><p>Jade could catch the untold words from how bewildered he was, prompt and demanding. <em> Why were we kissing?</em>, he clearly caught. It wasn't long for Trey to learn that the kiss wasn't part of his intent, that he was, above all, under Jade's magic.</p><p>"Why did you do that?"</p><p>Jade took his turn for silence now, his body frozen from inside out. The more he missed the seconds passing for a chance to speak, he realized how bad this has turned into.</p><p>Nobody ever told him quiet can be excruciating. His tongue was motionless as Trey pierced him with accusations, none of those spoken, but he heard them. That what he did was awful, unimaginable, destroying what they built. Their friendship.</p><p>The pair of ambers that were comforting him at the mere thought of them are now looking at him with disbelief, doubts filling and clouding them. They were now, he sensed, no better than six feet in distance. Even then, all Jade was capable of is no less than mute.</p><p>Jade had seen other humans in this state and at times, it’s a sight to laugh at. But not this one. He saw clearer than speech, Trey was upset—everything about the way he glared as though they were strangers physically hurts. </p><p>"You're not who I thought you were, aren’t you?"</p><p>Shame, words didn’t come out when he needed them the most. His tongue was sealed and motionless, as if his own magic had taken control of him.</p><p>Trey was waiting for nothing. He made up his mind. “Thank you for making that clear.”</p><p>With the absence of Jade's response, Trey stood from his seat, taking his bag without sparing him a glance, and walked out the garden, shoulders cold as he turned away.</p><p>Every step he took to leave their shared desk was telling Jade he just lost something he can't gain back.</p><p>He gradually felt like he was trapped inside that cave he never entered. Lost and never to return.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The night has set in. That's everything he got to see these days, when he has time for himself, amidst the madly busy week. He had one last hope that it would end alright. It might be better to stop expecting what comes, because after this evening, he wished he hadn't prayed for any.</p><p>Flipping the page of a textbook, which proved futile to get the weight off his mind, he then stopped. There must be a better way to deal with this. That kiss was a horrendous incident.</p><p>Trey had done his best to not let trivial matters, that were none other than his feelings for Jade take over. And while he tried to store them out of the way, that's definitely too late to avoid. His evening has been nothing but trying to shove the memory out from his head, in an attempt of obtaining the peace he needed. That wasn't going to happen, he can tell. The thought frustrates him even more.</p><p>He had sworn himself to take time. There were a lot of things above his crush that's worth his attention, and they were going to occupy him for a long time. Being a vice dorm leader, for example. How is he supposed to function with where his head is going right now?</p><p>He wasn't entirely awake then. Trey was able to understand that from the gap in his recollection, and the missing parts of what led to.. The kiss. He might not want to call it that, so for his own sake, he will have to call it the <em> thing </em>. Terms aside, he was under magic. His three years of school hadn't taught him about hypnotizing magic to be of ordinary spell. In other words, it was in fact, a unique magic, and the realization is affrighting. </p><p>All along, Jade was capable of controlling people to that degree. He could only guess that he has the ability for more.. Octavinelle students were never those they should underestimate, but it still baffles him that Jade would coerce him into confessing early. Has he noticed his attraction then, too? What if Jade has only been toying with him?</p><p>Whether it's a fact he had to accept, or it has always been something he overlooked, he didn't have enough room to think. It was profoundly mortifying to kiss someone you like, and get a blank stare in return. He felt like he was made fun of. Trey might handle rejection way better than this, if he had to choose. Not like he would appreciate either choice anyway.</p><p>He had made peace at the beginning with the idea of harboring feelings for a person like Jade. He had acknowledged, understood, and saw first hand that Jade was not who he seemed. But once he came forward to befriend him, he had his own opinions questioned. Jade was both what and not what he thought, with no words to justify the duality he had now come across. He didn’t know if he wanted to keep what he adored in him or if it was right to leave and not turn back.</p><p>Jade was, in the way he saw him, a junior, someone he should guide. For him, doing so far as trying to help him with tasks and lessons is only fitting. He wasn't lying about his handicap in flying lessons. </p><p>There were more things he didn't lie about. He wasn't lying about his fascination with the land, about his intrigue with the funguses he'd find over the mountain, nor did he lie about his curiosity over life beyond the ocean. Trey could swear those were genuine, honest sides of him that looked almost pure. Jade was no different than any other students in their second year, working his way through school. Those were the qualities that had him to come over and help him in the first place.</p><p>He could barely tell apart which part of Jade he should believe after what happened. True, Jade was a student lacking in something so mundane as flying, but he was still inherently dangerous. He is a smart man. Everything he had seen could easily be facades, and Trey is reluctant to bring himself into that verdict regardless of how rightful it was for him to be. He had admired Jade and accepted what came alongside it, yet what he did was a doing Trey couldn't find himself agreeing.</p><p>Does he hate him now? Should he?</p><p>Two taps came knocking on his door and right after, the knob turned with a familiar voice entering the room. “Trey-kun~ I'm here for the notes.”</p><p>“What notes?” he cocked an eyebrow at his visitor.</p><p>“Notes for the potions in alchemy? You told me I can have them to prepare.”</p><p>His head pounded at the mention of that subject. He never minded helping Cater on matters of this kind, but after this evening he wanted to stay out of anything alchemy. Still, he turned for his bag and searched for the notes in question, only to find it wasn’t there.</p><p>Must be left in class, until he remembered, it was on the table in that garden earlier. He had somewhat laid it on the desk in case he needed it. There’s no way to retrieve it now, because going back to the Botanical Garden is going to give him another headache. "Oh.. That. I think I dropped it somewhere.. Sorry."</p><p>“Seriously?” approaching his untouched bed, Cater landed stomach first on the mattress with his phone in hand. “You don’t forget things. What's up with that?”</p><p>To be fair, he never found himself in a situation like this. Out of him and Cater, he would always be the one to notice when things go amiss. Strange to have Cater now asking him that. “I just got stuff mixed up, sorry about that.”</p><p>“No, that can't be. I knew you long enough. You've always had everything in order.”</p><p>He is grateful to have a friend worrying over him, but of all times, this couldn’t be the one. “I assure you it’s an occasional error, Cater. I’ll give you another note if you still need them.”</p><p>“I’m not even talking about it anymore.” he said, looking at his friend as though he has issues unsolved. Well, that was the case, and Trey will remain hoping Cater is leaving it alone. “I’m worried about you, Trey-kun.”</p><p>“And thank you for that, but I’m fine.”</p><p>“What are you two hiding from me, honestly? Is this some secret plan I am not part of? Riddle-kun looks as disturbed at you.”</p><p>Right. Riddle was in a questionable state for some time now.. He had to leave a room for that too. Trey disliked the idea of letting Riddle deal with an inner struggle even when he might need to respect his space. He didn’t want his past mistakes to repeat themselves. Thinking about that alone made him stumble into another thought, that whether what happened today was somehow a mistake of his life as well.</p><p>“We’re in a completely different matter. I can handle mine, honest.”</p><p>“You’re not the best at lying, Trey-kun.”</p><p>“While you are?”</p><p>Cater tucked his lips into a frown and pushed himself from lying to sit on the bed with his legs crossed, making it a point that Trey needed to take him seriously. “Why is this about me?” he scoffs. “Whatever is in your head will be there for days. I just know. Before that happens, don’t you think it’s better to let someone hear? Share your baggage with me?”</p><p>He sighed, and without sparing a second, Cater spoke again.</p><p>“Oh no. It’s Jade-kun, isn’t it.”</p><p>“I would very much like to not talk about that.”</p><p>“Why? Not because you really kissed him this time, do you?”</p><p>Trey was dead silent. Had there was anything to describe more of a silence than silent, it would be the only thing suffice.</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>“I said I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“But that’s amazing!” Cater clutched a pillow over his chest, readying himself for a story. “Let’s go, I’m all ears~”</p><p>Doing only as much as a sigh, Trey dismissively waved his hand and returned to his unattended books, no longer coating his exhaustion. “Cater, please.”</p><p>Cater gave him a strange look, then understandingly banished his excitement from the conversation, understanding it’s what Trey wanted. “Alright, then. I’ll leave, but give yourself some proper care, promise me. Don’t think about the notes.”</p><p>With Cater letting him off the hook, it feels like he could finally breathe. Regardless, what occurred in the garden didn’t fade away. He could see the image replaying, assembling the pieces back into his head. He was well on his way to no escape from it. </p><p>This wouldn’t have become so much of a mess if he didn’t willingly come into the garden, as though it’s any more important than anything else he has at hand. Everything won’t turn into this wreck if he stopped himself from liking Jade, honestly. He wondered if that is why Cater is right. It wasn’t going to leave his head for days.</p><p>“Actually.. Stick around. That’s probably better.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. As you wish, Trey-kun.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tonight has gotten three times worse than the week before. In a lot of ways, he preferred spilling three full glasses of special drinks. At least he would be able to pay them back, instead of this. He was now walking around with what he never had all through life. Guilt.</p><p>Unique magic is not a power he was supposed to carelessly put on show. The nature of his own magic is meant to be properly utilized for last resort, a hidden weapon—but this time, he thought what he did was necessary. He wanted to find a way to end the hassle, those dreams, to bring himself back into a clear mind fast; that didn't happen. The only outcome of his decision was a persistent sense of regret, tugging his feet as he walked about the lounge for this shift, and Jade has already guessed it will last much longer than his last predicament.</p><p>The dreams have stopped haunting his nights since that evening, but he had no time to be relieved. Soon, every waking minute was reminding him of a fellow vice dorm leader stepping away from his reach, leaving for good. He wondered if that was how it’s meant to end, not being able to see him again. He didn’t quite grasp why imagining to look at him in the face feels impossible.</p><p>Jade hadn't expected things to turn out the way it did. For one, he didn't remember his unique magic having the ability to orchestrate anyone's physical movements, like Ruggie from Savanaclaw has. ‘Shock the Heart’ was no more than a spell to force confession of the truth, or towards his specific question. It was almost eerie, that for a split second he's had what he never knew he wished for. But Trey didn't feel the same way, so how could that possibly be a truth, then? Has his unique magic evolved into another kind he just discovered? He was the one who exerted force on Trey to do exactly what he desired. No other explanation made sense either way.</p><p>His mind is trudging over an odd balance of different matters happening at once. While he felt Trey might suddenly come before his eyes and brought him another surge of remorse, he was as concerned with where Floyd had gone, figuratively. His twin brother has never left his side for any longer than a few hours. Jade assumed he was imagining the widening gap between them until Floyd had given up on approaching him for a whole day. They have grown to recognize separate spaces and deal with their own terms, but not to this extent. Floyd never looked so disinclined to face him.</p><p>That didn’t occur overnight. Jade had gotten late to notice when it started, as if that’s any better. His brother would naturally be the one stirring things up, sometimes because he wanted to. This deal however, he could feel, didn’t begin from Floyd at all. He allowed things to turn ugly by carelessly neglecting it while he had the chance to fix what they’ve become.</p><p>Before he exhausted himself with thinking, the day had come to an end, like it was any relief. His ears were already deaf to the jive of the music in the lounge, though to earn himself a little pride, the internal chaos didn’t affect too much of his work. He assumed his usual task with polishing the snifters, until he realized Floyd disappeared from the area, leaving him with the cleaning. He didn't worry much about cleaning by himself as compared to the uneasiness over Floyd's whereabouts.</p><p>Just then, in a practiced manner, Azul stepped into the lounge much earlier than his usual time. His own job should keep him busy until lights are out, but not tonight. “Good work, Jade.” it sounded peculiar to have only his name mentioned. He was almost never addressed alone during afterwork. “As always.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He was met with confusion when Azul made his way behind the bar, inspecting a cleaned plate, making sure everything was in place. He took on the duty he was supposed to finish. In other words, Azul was covering for Floyd. “I figured you might be interested to talk about Beans Day.”</p><p>“Of course.” Jade resumed his unfinished chore and stayed to listen. Hopefully his head cleared up enough to take in what Azul has to tell him, because upsetting Azul is the least fancied outcome at the moment. Jade didn’t need to piss more people off. Furthermore, he may need the information. There are the first ones who had to take Beans Day seriously, to compensate for their poor grades in flying lessons.</p><p>“Do you remember the tool I used last year?”</p><p>“A beanshooter?”</p><p>“Yeah, the large one.”</p><p>Switching from one glass to another after setting it on the shelf, Jade answered again. “I do. Quite the luck you had then, Azul.”</p><p>“Oh, it was not simply a fluke as you’ve thought.”</p><p>It piqued his interest, a bit. Jade gave Azul his attention to learn more.</p><p>“My trump card was Mr. Smith.” Azul said, locking the last drawer where they kept the utensils. By the time he was done, he flashed his standard business smile. He was up to spread info this time, from the looks of it. Perhaps more. “You’ve heard of him, I reckon.”</p><p>Jade searched for any names in the past and shook his head. “No, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to. Besides, there’s no guarantee he’d want to help you.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“He would only trade his goods with ‘an item that is out of stock’.”</p><p>“So the exchange spot should be at Mr. Sam’s shop.”</p><p>Azul straightened his smile before throwing his hand to the air. “We’ve had this conversation in the past, Jade. Why do I bother telling you again?”</p><p>Narrowing his eyes in hesitation, Jade raised what he thought to be the answer. He can’t risk turning Azul’s mood upside down too. “I don’t remember..?”</p><p>“Well, You shouldn’t. This is my first time telling you. It was a test.” sighing as he claimed one of the seats lined before the bar, Azul then rests his chin against the back of his palm. Jade had given up trying to appease him at this point and chose to listen. “I was right. You haven’t dealt with it.”</p><p>He was incapable of any answer, upon that retort. If his mind was clear, he would answer without any sign of doubt. He’d lost a lot of things with how busy his head has gotten. “Apologies. I did try.”</p><p>“Care to explain?”</p><p>The unique magic, and what happens after.. No. It’s best to keep them to himself. “I’m afraid I can’t.”</p><p>Jade can almost predict how Azul emits another sigh and kneads his forehead with his fingers. “I offered you my help, Jade.”</p><p>“I can’t accept that.” </p><p>“Then open up. You’re evidently incapable of controlling this as you’ve promised.”</p><p>Embarrassing, how he had Azul to worry this much. He had failed his duty as a vice dorm leader by letting Azul meddle in what was supposed to be taken care of with his own power. “This isn’t your role to—”</p><p>“Fine, it might not be my job, but I had to. Look at you.”</p><p>The look Azul had on him was almost a perfect copy of what Trey gave him before he left. Foreign. “The next thing I know, you’ll completely lose yourself.”</p><p>Azul was frankly right. Jade could see how he’d very much mentally dig himself a hole and disappear, because everything in his head was begging to be fixed. Things were not easy on him, much like how Azul is right now. “I thought you’ve already earned ideas.”</p><p>“Floyd? I am certain about him. I was trying to find the other one.”</p><p>He was backed into a corner. There is no point to stow his thoughts away if Azul is trying to find out no matter what. </p><p>“My only wish is for you to keep this out of your collection.”</p><p>“Hmph. What a selfish wish.. Alright, you’ll have it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Vice Dorm Leader of Heartslabyul… You’ve got an interesting taste, Jade. I should’ve seen this coming.”</p><p>That was most likely an insult, he mused. “I don’t find that a compliment.”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Azul readjusted his glasses before continuing to talk. “If it was, you’re definitely not warped in this mess.”</p><p>“No.” Jade willingly admitted. “I shouldn’t have used my unique magic.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t. Think better next time.”</p><p>They were sitting across each other, done getting through everything Jade had retained under wraps. From the dreams to how he got rid of it by damaging a newly formed friendship, and in some ways simultaneously dismaying his brother. Jade hadn’t realized he’s got a lot of matters unattended, enough to prevent him from thinking straight by letting them go awry.</p><p>“I looked past them for a long time.”</p><p>“From the looks of it.” Azul, who volunteered to help him solve this problem, looked as lost as him. “It would’ve been another story if you’re dealing with paperworks. You’re inserting yourself in troubles that involve people.”</p><p>“Not my intention.”</p><p>“I can tell. Though there’s something I found strange.” Jade saw Azul straightening himself in his seat, immediately noticing it’s a point of concern. “Your unique magic hadn’t undergone any sort of change within the past few years. Am I correct?”</p><p>He was holding onto the same idea. He had befriended Azul the time he found about his unique magic. Should anyone understand his unique magic as much as himself, it would’ve been either Floyd or Azul. Floyd is currently out of the question, unfortunately. </p><p>“More or less.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if the nature of it can alter in such drastic ways. There are ways to develop your unique magic, but none of which are without your awareness.”</p><p>“So it’s impossible otherwise?”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying.” Azul was searching with his head for anything that aids his opinion. Nothing. “I haven’t heard much of a case like yours anywhere either.”</p><p>He earned himself another assignment, just about what he needed when he had at least two people despising his guts. “Don’t worry about it. It’s my nuisance to deal with.”</p><p>The stillness of the lounge was urging them to retire. Jade gave the counter a one last take then withdrawn from the chair, excusing himself. “Thank you for your time. Get some rest, Azul.”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>His head turned for another lecture, or any sort of orders he might receive. “Yes?”</p><p>“Did the.. Kiss, happen after or before his answer to your other question?”</p><p>Although it was way too easy to remember, he hoped Azul didn’t choose to ask that of all questions. “After.”</p><p>Jade held his breath as a thought emerged. The kiss happened <em> after</em>, not <em> with </em> the confession.</p><p>The same time he discovered the red thread of his situation, Azul mirrored the expression he was making, lips tightly sewn as only one conclusion came before them.</p><p>“Before you do something about that,” Azul stopped him in his tracks again. “Pay your brother a visit.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m about to do.” he said, steps quickening, the weight of his heart lightened by a fraction. Floyd has to know about this, but not before he makes sure they’re stitched back together.</p><p>The hallways were already empty, just how many other nights in Octavinelle should look like. Jade strode into their shared room to find the beds vacant, left exactly how they were this morning. Just when he wondered where Floyd went, Jade noticed the shoes he had normally worn for work left on the floor, and his slippers missing. He’d come into the room and left. Where, precisely, Jade already had an idea. He collected two bottles of potions and left for where he knew Floyd would be. </p><p>Outside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was not enough light to shine into the body of water that surrounds the building of their dormitory. Fortunately for him, darkness reminded him of home, more than anything.</p><p>He had nearly forgotten how swimming in his true form should feel like. As sad it would be to admit he missed it, he has, terribly. Walking with two legs doesn't compare to the flexible fins that had him moving thrice faster, serving what he strives to do now, looking for his brother.</p><p>Jade made a detour around the form building to find nothing. Not a trace of Floyd, as he’d hoped. However, being Floyd’s twin brother always meant you’re ready for a splash of surprise, Jade thought, and launched into a deserted sea bed, away from Octavinelle.</p><p>That was what they were like, somewhat. Separated by a gap as large as the neighboring ocean, and the longer he left it unaddressed, it got wider by the second. Jade admits he was to blame for that, whether he was meant to do that or not. What occupied his head was rather.. Unusual. And personal, to be certain. Wasn’t anything like a secret hideout that they would visit together, or a cheat note for a test that they share. True, that in general, his brother didn’t count in what he assumed was only between him and Trey. But it didn’t mean he had to keep it from Floyd as he did. He is his exception, after all.</p><p>He was extremely fortunate to find a familiar shadow his height, forming what was almost a circle, thoughtlessly swimming alone. There was nobody to disturb him somewhere this far from the lilac reef where Octavinelle lies. The water and white sand beneath them are the only things present.</p><p>Floyd was subtly illumined by the ripples of reflections casted by the open water far above, the teal markings across his face only slightly clear. The surface of his skin down to the fins glistens as he turns about, and Jade sees how even when he was by himself, he looked innately dangerous. Troubled and dangerous, if Jade must add.</p><p>“You took the slippers with you.” Floyd was all but surprised, when Jade came near. “Either you don’t want to wet your shoes because you don’t want to ask me to clean them, if you happen to drench them somehow.”</p><p>“Ugh, leave me alone, Jade!” he begrudgingly said, breaking the loop he was making to swim further.</p><p>“I know you planned to sleep here, had I not come to you.”</p><p>“Why do you care?”</p><p>“I’m still your brother.”</p><p>The water swished when Floyd ceased to stop swimming, giving Jade the chance to speak he was looking for.</p><p>“Do you remember our cave? The one I told you to never enter.”</p><p>Floyd stayed where he was, arms crossed and listening.</p><p>“I was in there.” before Floyd got to raise any word, Jade went on to say, “I never did. It just feels like so, these days.”</p><p>He had always been honest with Floyd. He can count with fingers the number of times he purposely lied, all of which never kept for long. While he preferred to tell him the truth nonetheless, talking about what he feels is an entirely different thing. More importantly, not what he is used to doing. It takes another form of might to describe what went on not only in his head, but also his heart, word by word. There was no way to make sure if Floyd understood, though should that happen, Jade will not regret letting him know, even when it made little sense.</p><p>“..I apologize for worrying you.”</p><p>“Huh, took you forever to get there.”</p><p>“And I am sorry,” Jade repeated himself. “So I will tell you what happened.”</p><p>So he began with how he noticed everything started, the point where he should have tried to explain. His speech was loosely wrapped in the remaining guilt of dragging the matter on.</p><p>“He appeared in my dreams. Every single night, since that trip for groceries.”</p><p>“Seaweed.”</p><p>The nickname was a catch, but Jade decided to give in to regain his brother’s favor. However he sees it, he is the one owing Floyd the story.</p><p>“He would be in the garden with me, and after I awoke, stayed in my head for hours afterwards. I wished to find the cause… But it only made me space out and think of him.” Jade said, recollecting the events of last week. “That happened for a while, before it stopped.”</p><p>“When did it stop?”</p><p>Jade let his sight fall to the sea bed they were looming over. “Yesterday.” </p><p>Floyd’s eyebrows formed a crease. “Why don’t you look like it?”</p><p>“It got worse.” concealing every hint of distress, Jade went on. “Now I see him wherever I go.”</p><p>“Including now?”</p><p>“..Apparently.”</p><p>To be selfish of him, Jade was glad to eventually get it out his chest. Perhaps it was what he needed from the beginning, if he hadn’t been so stubborn about keeping it to himself. </p><p>“I used my unique magic on him. Didn’t go as planned.”</p><p>“So Jade makes stupid decisions too~”</p><p>He couldn’t hold himself from chuckling, having his brother voiced his own thoughts. “Fufu, I admit it was stupid.”</p><p>Floyd swims next to him, back to how he faithfully did since they were small. Jade was relieved that he managed to undo the damage he caused; with Floyd, at the very least. He still has another mess to fix.</p><p>“Do you hate me?”</p><p>Pretending to ponder, Floyd propels ahead of his brother and rotates into the path back to Octavinelle. “Not as bad as before~”</p><p>Jade tugged his lips into a smile, happy to have Floyd back. “I know how to stop this, but I need your help.”</p><p>Floyd’s ear to ear grin affirmed him they were once again brothers. “In other words, you want my help to get you out of the cave~?”</p><p>“You can say it’s like that.”</p><p>“Heh. Sounds like fun~ I’m in.”</p><p>“After you tell me about what’s going on with you and Riddle.”</p><p>The guise of bemusement over Floyd’s face brought them to a standstill, before at last, the long way home to hear the tale set forth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>believe me when i say it will make sense. i promise HFSGHFGSHJ</p><p>my trajectory is horrible, i thought i would arrive at a particular scene on this chapter, but it fits better to be the next ;; u ;;<br/>thank you for reading this story, i swear i owe you my life. i cant wait to finish it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cater doesn't care about Beans Day. </p><p>Though that’s an issue, he had no option but to stand in the middle of the field with a bunch of students who are very likely as much unwilling. Not few bothered to be subtle about disliking this event being held yearly altogether, but when it comes to a school this old, none of them were given any choice to begin with.</p><p>He doesn't care about anything involving the school, to be quite honest. Not even the extravagant entrance ceremony that many would kill to attend. He doesn't find himself caring about any of it. These things exhaust him, if anything.</p><p>On the bright side, he enjoys taking pictures. Today is the greatest chance for a lot of those. He might get his hands on the camouflage jacket from one of the supply boxes, and jackets designed for the Farmers team are pretty cute. Good items for selfies, on top of helping him get through the battlefield unseen.</p><p>There is one thing to admit, though. Worrying about running around the school drenched in sweat isn’t his primary concern. That one is like a fuss scheduled yearly; he is rather worried about a friend of his.</p><p>A friend. </p><p>Cater never really had any. He might have, but nowhere this close. Trey is a person he can’t even bring to think of replacing, that is to say if he’s ever going to be replaced at all. He likes his company. He couldn’t tell if Trey was under the same opinion (though it’s probably better for him to not know). Contentment is the least he could describe to have someone as caring as that dear friend of his. It would be fair if he cared enough about how Trey will do today.</p><p>He couldn’t see where Trey was standing with the opposing team, but Cater can almost read his mind from this distance. Not because Cater is a mind reader, but because Trey couldn’t look more obviously drained. Out of the two, Cater acknowledges, he would be the one with melancholy. To see his friend assuming that state right now is inherently unsettling.</p><p>Conversation from a few nights ago replayed itself as Vargas went on with his speech about the importance of eggs and general directions he already remembered by heart. It was a fight, to get it out of him. There’s no knowing how long Trey will decide to keep his problems to himself if Cater didn’t so much ask.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let me get this straight. You kissed him, but you didn’t?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s the best way I can explain. I’m as confused as you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...And you suspect it was?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “His unique magic.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cater was not the slightest surprised—this is Jade whom they talked about. Within any frame of possibilities, leisurely using his unique magic on someone sounds in character. Jade is sly, to put it very kindly, and there is no question to discover worse if Cater searched for records of Mostro Lounge and its shady deals. He wouldn't consider it too far fetched thinking this sort of deceiving is part of a routine he walks around doing on the daily. Nevertheless, Cater prides himself on accepting the oddest of versatility, Jade's included, following Trey's parlous interest in him. </p><p>With all the inconveniences Trey has to endure, he was willingly standing in doom’s way, made acknowledged of Jade and his true nature. Although Cater couldn’t make a better impression than accepting his friend’s concerning taste of love interest, he was a bit relieved to learn Trey is able to be miraculously invested in someone. The closest thing Trey had been deeply into are cooking, and alchemy, for a stretch. And if it counts, taking care of every little thing in Heartslabyul as soon as he laid eyes on them, but never really a person. Once, he thought Trey’s unconditional devotion for Riddle was a form of attraction, something he later understood was not. When it comes to the people he cares about, Trey has every capability to look after them, sometimes abandoning his own necessities in the process, like he was built to do so.</p><p>As Jade came along, Cater was expecting Trey to see him as a fellow he must look after, like him and the rest. While it is partly true, he knew the rest was the real thing. Attraction, that is. A crush at first, then the more Cater got to watch, the amount of admiration Trey was pouring through his words became too predominant to ignore. He would bet a fortune to guess Trey hadn't caught up to it. Perhaps since he gets to hear all the time, it sounds painfully obvious. </p><p>With what eventually happened, knowing Trey, Cater judged stepping away is what he ultimately prefers. He isn’t keen on risk, or challenges of any kind. Yet with the best of Cater’s ability to understand what Trey was going through, he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So what are you going to do with him?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know. I will think about it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Think about it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I really don’t know, Cater. I’m not sure.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trey was willing to tolerate something he would normally avoid, and Cater has to say it’s terrifying to see. How much more does he allow himself to go after the fellow vice prefect?</p><p>Uncanny as that, feelings are those things you simply can’t control. If Trey wished to proceed with attempts to work this out, Cater was left with the role of a supporter. Letting this go means he might probably never get to see his friend so unaware of how deeply he’s fallen for someone, anyway. Whether it fails or not, Trey is going to walk away with a lesson. And if anything develops to an even crazier mess, Cater knows where he has to be.</p><p>The flock of students are beginning to scatter, leaving the field to find their stationed starting points. Cater did another take on his last entry note for an instruction map and made his trip before the match starts.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A bell chime was heard. The match has begun. </p><p>Jade knew the woods isn’t the brightest starting point, despite its proximity to supply boxes. He has agility at his disposal, but he will soon need to find allies, with how things are looking.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>There wasn’t much of an answer to Floyd’s moodiness, regardless of circumstances. “The game barely started.”</p><p>“I knooow. And I’m already bored, you see~”</p><p>He knew exactly what Floyd was hoping to find. Opponents blindly jumping at them, or vigorous fist fights, like in the movies. But Beans Day isn’t that kind of match. It requires strategies, not mere excitement at the expense of the team losing a crew.</p><p>The rules are quite simple. Students are separated into two teams, the Monster and the Farmers. The Monster team are tasked to guard the magical harp from the Farmers team, who are supposed to claim it before a given time limit. Monster team can eliminate their enemies by capturing them, and similarly, Farmers team can eliminate enemies with beans they were equipped with.</p><p>Such rules however, can’t seize Floyd’s interest.</p><p>“Hold on for a bit, will you? It gets better later.”</p><p>“I’ll die of boredom if I wait another minute.” Floyd continues to whine. He stood from behind the bush they were hiding, completely carefree of any spying Monster team. There doesn’t seem to be any around, fortunately. “I’m leaving~”</p><p>Jade wasted no effort to stop him. Better to leave Floyd to his own devices, rather than make him stay and get worse. “All right. As long as you don’t forget what you must do.”</p><p>Floyd perks up at the mention of their plan. It wasn’t really a plan per say, but Jade had figured it’s better to have someone else involved. And Floyd was more than happy to help. “That is all~?”</p><p>“Nothing more. You’re already a huge help.”</p><p>As a bright grin stretched over his lips, Floyd stepped away from Jade’s current post with a lazy wave. “Later, Jade~”</p><p>Throwing a wave right back, Jade continues to wait.</p><p>It wasn’t easy, to push an undealt matter to the back of his mind. But a part of him was thrilled, that he got to feel something new, albeit not entirely pleasant. Would’ve been awkward to bump into Trey at this time though, so in an attempt to avoid both that and pesky enemies, Jade decided to climb up a tree, after snatching a nearby supply box containing hardly any valuable supplies. At least the jacket was in there.</p><p>He settled comfortably over a branch when rustling starts beneath, an encounter about to unveil. </p><p>What a fate to spot Trey Clover’s most faithful entourage, Cater Diamond.</p><p>The third year had some first years in tow, who he believed were Deuce Spade and the Ramshackle dorm inhabitants, Yuu and Grim. There isn’t any guarantee of another passing Farmers team for another foreseeable hour, with the amount of slowly creeping Monster team, since he got up the tree.</p><p>Jade was provided a free, first-class view of the most comical sacrifice Deuce voluntarily made, alerting the enemy to chase after him as Deuce failed to make it into his desired supply box. It was then, Jade understood Cater maneuvered the decoy from the start. Impressive, he must admit. But not remarkably so, because the first years are rather easy to manipulate.</p><p>The pack were indulging too deeply in the success of their earlier plan that they allowed Monster team’s second ambush to entrap them with apparently no option but to fight back. And that marks his perfect opportunity to play the hero.</p><p>His current station gave him a winning edge, and made his aim to the sprinting Monster team, bearing a satisfied smile as one of them flinched, then gasped in the grave realization of their loss.</p><p>“Yes, you both from the Monster team are eliminated.” declared Jade, revealing himself to his fellow teammates. The opposing team wouldn’t be able to see him nonetheless.</p><p>As they scurried away in defeat, Grim, the Ramshackle dorm seal—that’s how Floyd calls him, anyway—raised a voice. “The Octavinelle twins… So which of them are you?”</p><p>“I’m Jade.” he politely answered.</p><p>Teaming up with Cater and the others is a safe decision. They obtained one beanshooter from the supply box, and extra crews left to sacrifice, if such action is required another time.</p><p>This is a splendid opportunity to feast on some more fun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This place is irritatingly quiet. Floyd finds himself to keep walking around the spots where his sought cat and mouse action were nowhere to be seen, despite having been roaming around a good deal of time. He wondered if the side of the woods where Jade was is this still, or possibly way more exciting, after some time had passed.</p><p>Pondering the thought of going back, Floyd leisurely dragged his feet towards a line of trees, where his eyes lit with every possible excitement in a dull forest.</p><p>Riddle is alone, crouched behind a bush. From Floyd’s height, it wasn’t much of a hiding, and Riddle would've made a better camouflage if he climbed one of the trees. Though, finding him crouched like a porcupine on guard is a much more pleasant treat.</p><p>He stealthily crept into the back of a row of trees Riddle’s back was facing against, then called out to the poor red-headed dorm leader in his most recognizable manner.</p><p>“G-o-l-d-f-i-s-h~”</p><p>It sent Riddle to his feet, posture in the utmost alert when he skipped out of the bush to face the not only incredibly suspicious, but undesirable company. “You!” he cried out, blatantly in distress. “Do I look like I have time to go along with your crap?”</p><p>“Yes you do~ You’ve been hiding behind that bush a long time. There are indents of your feet on the ground, and you’re very light. Can’t leave marks there unless you’ve been wasting your time waiting~”</p><p>Floyd knew he was hitting a definite answer when Riddle didn’t bark at his words immediately. Rather, it seemed like he was relenting. “Whatever. No use quarreling in the middle of this match.”</p><p>“So I can join~?”</p><p>“Hell no. Find someone else to bother.”</p><p>“Eeh, why~? It’s better to team up with somebody, no? I’d make a good wall for you. No one will see you if you shield behind me!”</p><p>Riddle’s round, blue eyes were glaring at him. “What’s the point of that, get you eliminated and then me too?”</p><p>“Does it matter? We’ll stick together.”</p><p>“It <em> matters,</em> you idiot! This is a <em> match</em>!”</p><p>The absence of Riddle’s composed demeanor makes Floyd so smitten. “Whatever you say, Goldfish~ I’m here to have a good time.”</p><p>“And ruin mine. Thank you very much.”</p><p>They passed another minute of absolutely nothing, which normally would’ve turned Floyd into a fit, if hadn’t been for Riddle. His lack of welcome doesn’t deter him, because despite that being how the short-tempered always acts around him, Floyd sees how he was lonely at heart, and in the end, appreciates company.</p><p>“Hey, Goldfish. You didn’t plan on sneaking here so you can avoid the fights, don’t you~?”</p><p>“Nonsense.” </p><p>“That’s right, that’s right. Goldfish might be miniscule, but not a loser.”</p><p>Floyd grins at the sight of Riddle’s popping veins, expecting him to explode, but he didn’t.</p><p>“Shut your mouth and look ahead.”</p><p>A cluster of students, wearing the Monster team badge, are carrying at least two boxes into their direction. They both immediately knew what those boxes were meant to do, yet said nothing until the boxes were placed and their opponents hid.</p><p>“That’s not in the rules.”</p><p>“Nowhere in the rules said they can’t do it~”</p><p>With an exasperated sigh, Riddle chose to keep his eyes forward. “That doesn’t mean what they’re doing is right.”</p><p>“Setting up traps are part of strategies, I’m sure Azul will come up with something similar if there's a chance.”</p><p>“Sea creatures must be no stranger to foul play, I assume.”</p><p>“Not at all~”</p><p>Seconds went by, occupied by silence that wasn’t idle. They were both aware that the boxes should attract their fellow team members to come near. A very straightforward trap, and they can’t let that happen.</p><p>“Plans, Goldfish?”</p><p>Riddle was about to shake his head a no, before blinking when an elaborate idea struck his head that second.. “Actually, yeah.”</p><p>There were about eight people ready for ambush. Two people from the opposing team won’t do much to scare them off. They’re equipped with enough beans, luckily. So it leaves precise aim to resolve the problem.</p><p>“I will sneak then advance from the southwest. There are four people hiding behind the bushes, and four on the other side. We have about twenty beans, so eight people..”</p><p>“Eh? We’ve only got ten, though.”</p><p>The only acceptable description of the look Riddle has is disbelief. “What?”</p><p>“I left mine with Jade.”</p><p>“Why did you come here then, to be unhelpful?!”</p><p>The wide grin Floyd was wearing is utterly agitating. “I was sooo bored~ And I stole some to eat from your pouch when I arrived, so I think we only have six.”</p><p>Riddle instinctively perched a palm over the pouch on his waist and groaned. “I really should’ve got away the moment I see you.”</p><p>“Now, now, Goldfish~ We have more than enough beans. Don’t fret.”</p><p>Even when that is impossible to do, Riddle wasn’t exactly provided anything else on the menu. “Fine, what can you do? It’s your fault we’re thinning out in supplies.”</p><p>A grin emerges the second Floyd talks, and there was no doubt Riddle didn’t take it well. “You need to give me four beans.”</p><p>“You just ate them without my permission—not that my permission does any difference, and you demand me to trust you four beans, leaving me with two?”</p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>Riddle almost rips his hair out in frustration. “If this flunks, I’ll have you pay.”</p><p>Following Floyd’s lead in a plan that has his final score in physical education on the line is not the wisest he could be. More precisely, absurd. But as the situation demands, it’s better than nothing.</p><p>When he asked for details of the plan, everything Floyd bothered to say, with that devious grin of his, “Well, I play basketball.”</p><p>Whatever basketball does with any of this, Riddle didn’t spare the time to ponder. Had the literal meaning is something stupid, he won’t beat himself over wasting even more time for Floyd.</p><p>The supposed plan goes with him sneaking to attack from the southwest as he first proposed, his only weapon was the two beans. Then Floyd will appear on the opposite peripheral to tackle them with four beans. What would they do with the other two, then? Why would Floyd claim six beans are anywhere more than enough to bring down eight opponents?</p><p>Floyd was expecting Riddle to launch first, and since it’s Floyd’s plan, the failure should be on that eel’s end. He would have some face to save, if the worst happens.</p><p>The moment he reached his designated position, Riddle narrowed his eyes to make sure Floyd was doing the same, and began counting from three to get out of hiding, one bean clutched in his fist.</p><p>Three,</p><p>Two,</p><p>One.</p><p>Riddle raised from the bushes, alarming the enemies, and hurled his arm to aim the bean to one of the heads, eliminating one out of the way. That leaves seven.</p><p>Soon they realized what was happening, and began going after Riddle. He did what he must do regardless of the existence of any plan: run.</p><p>Just as he thought this confirmed the worst of his envisioned outcome, he wondered, where on earth is Floyd?</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>The chasing pack halted in their tracks to see another of their teammates eliminated. Right when they were facing upwards searching for a culprit, Floyd jumped off and started sprinting towards them. "Ehe~ Get ready to be eaten!"</p><p>More than dread for bean bullets that they don't know is less than their head count, watching Floyd Leech dashing into their direction is innately terrifying. Out of blind fear, they began running the other way. "Run!"</p><p>Riddle couldn't catch up to Floyd's racing steps, but he was well behind him, one bean still clenched in his palm. "That's your plan?! Scaring them away like scarecrows?"</p><p>"Watch the fun unfold, Goldfish~"</p><p>Swinging an arm to launch a bean, Floyd succeeded to bring down one opponent, and the unfortunate teammate behind him was also hit from the same bean bullet that bounced from the initial throw.</p><p>Riddle finally caught up to what Floyd meant by having enough beans.</p><p>Their opponents made an abrupt stop, staring at the pair in bewilderment. "Was that allowed?"</p><p>They had a matching smirk when Riddle went ahead and said, "Nowhere in the rules said it wasn't."</p><p>At this point unfortunately, the Monster team sensed that their enemies were short in ammunition, and started charging at them. Floyd pulled Riddle by the hand to flee, laughing all the way. "Wahaha~ This is so fun!"</p><p>"You're just going to do this and forgot the whole plan?!" Riddle squawked in between breaths, catching up with the long steps Floyd was leading him with.</p><p>"Not at all~ Your turn Goldfish, throw."</p><p>The Monster team was on their tails. He threw a bean, and saw it land on one shoulder. Four pursuers left. They now have two beans.</p><p>“You think it’s going to work?”</p><p>Floyd, ever so confident, flashed his grin at Riddle. “On count three, we stop running.”</p><p>“They’re after us and what we’re gonna do is stop?!”</p><p>Perhaps eels live with ears as ornaments, because Floyd wasn’t paying him the slightest attention. “Three!”</p><p>They were so fast on their feet that they tripped forward from the momentum, Floyd’s shoulder bumping into a tree and Riddle against Floyd, but soon stood straight up to see the opposing team’s literal downfall.</p><p>Since they didn’t pay enough attention to the massive roots protruding from the ground ahead of them, they weren’t as lucky to avoid it and stumbled over nature’s trap, giving them enough time to use the last of their weapons.</p><p>Floyd wordlessly handed one of the beans to Riddle, which he made sure to throw and bounce over one back to another, eliminating two opponents at once. Floyd was doing the same with the other two, who were all still dazed from suddenly crashing the ground.</p><p>“That’s definitely cheating.” one of them spoke.</p><p>Crossing his arms in a reproaching manner, Riddle answered. “So were taking supply boxes out of their supply points.” </p><p>“And you didn’t study your area enough~ Those roots are real fatal.”</p><p>There’s no better reward for Floyd than seeing a defeated opponent frustrated and embarrassed. One slowly raised to their feet, retreating with the others. “Ugh.. This isn’t over!”</p><p>“Of course. The match is still ongoing.”</p><p>The Monster team were left with no way to turn the situation to their favor, then bitterly walked their way out of the gigantic roots. Even for Riddle, it looked admittedly hilarious.</p><p>“..So the plan worked.”</p><p>Riddle slowly noticed the absence of reply and realized Floyd is now resting his back up against the nearest tree, excitement from his face missing. He felt it was best to allow a break and cool down from all the running, so he approached the spot where Floyd was at. As Floyd inched aside to find Riddle some room, the taller flinched and froze Riddle in place.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“My shoulder feels weird.”</p><p>With mindfulness in mind, Riddle reached over Floyd’s right shoulder and saw him flinch again. Then he remembered how they stopped running by bumping into a tree; it could easily be the cause. “Does it hurt when you move it?”</p><p>Surprisingly obedient Floyd did as Riddle instructed and winced. “It hurts.”</p><p>That’s too alarming of an injury to ignore. In the middle of a heavily physical event like this one, any inconvenience is not welcomed. “We need that checked up later.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, later~ I don’t wanna go anywhere now.”</p><p>There seemed to be no rush with their current stance in the game. No opposing team is seen nearby anymore, and it might take some time to see signs of them reaching their proximity. The large trees are decent shelters. The area, and the supply boxes, are currently theirs. Besides, all the running did numbers to his legs. He himself could use some rest.</p><p>This felt like he was rewarding Floyd for their win, somewhat. He’s really gone too soft.</p><p>Riddle settled against the tree, closing his eyes to gain what remains of his energy before instinctively tried to swat an arm draping around him. He recognized it to be Floyd’s uninjured shoulder and refrained from the immensely compelling will to fight it off. He doesn’t prefer injuring that eel further, because he had a hunch he will turn into a bigger fuss. “Drop whatever you’re trying to do. I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Getting injured sucks.”</p><p>Whose fault that was, Riddle wondered. “Bear with it.”</p><p>“You see, I can do that. But you can’t.”</p><p>“Whatever that means?” Riddle tried to sound indifferent, but he sensed where the flow was heading.</p><p>“You’re hurting here, though.”</p><p>Floyd poked a finger over his chest, a gesture which Riddle snorted upon at sight.</p><p>Time and time again, the thought of home, such dead weight in his head, feels like a dull ache that emerges and disappears only to resurface at times. Floyd, however, is not. He is like a persistent pest, except Riddle gradually hates that idea less and less, to the point that this proximity doesn’t bother him anymore. The exhaustion must have done this.</p><p>Out of any strength to escape, Riddle answered head on. “Why are you so interested in my life anyway?” he grunted. “For someone who doesn’t know a thing, you’re really busybody.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything, but I know it hurts you whatever it is.”</p><p>Forget exhaustion, he is probably hallucinating this time--his head raised to find Floyd, whom despite he reckoned had no capability of, fondly looking at him.</p><p>It fills him with the greatest of all, doubt, and a bit of consolation. He had seen the same eyes worn by Trey and a select few of his dorm members, yet receiving it from someone who knows <em> nothing </em> comforts him all the more.</p><p>Why though, is the question. Shouldn’t he be annoyed that some stranger, specifically Floyd Leech, would do something only the people closest to him do?</p><p>“Alriiight~ If Goldfish wants to keep it to himself, do so. But if I learn who makes you feel like that, I break necks, you see.”</p><p>“It’s my mother.”</p><p>Straight away, the puzzlement in Floyd’s face is indisputable. “Your what?”</p><p>Shaking his head to stow the idea of opening up away from his mind, Riddle sighed. He was out of his mind for sure. “Nevermind.”</p><p>For whatever reason, Floyd didn’t let go so easily. The arm around him felt like it was ready to crush him, except he didn’t feel the force was meaning to be directed towards his body like how it should.</p><p>“You’re angry.”</p><p>“I’m not, Goldfish.”</p><p>Riddle peeked to find any change in Floyd’s ever so transparent expressions. “You clearly are.”</p><p>“Aah~ Maybe a little~”</p><p>“You don’t have a reason to.”</p><p>The eel shrugged. “Back home, my mom makes me feel safe. If your mom doesn’t, something’s not right.”</p><p>He was prepared to snap and defend his family, as he should, and has to. But he wasn’t able to find anything but to.. Agree. He should not. “Don’t speak of my mother like that.”</p><p>“If your mom still makes you sulk, I can’t keep still.”</p><p>There is something strangely entertaining about Floyd getting riled up over something he practically hadn’t heard, that Riddle let a laugh slip out of his lips. It seemed to catch Floyd off-guard because his arm stiffened as Riddle convulsed in a chortle. “Fine, get upset all you want.”</p><p>Perhaps, more than he intended, it pleases Floyd. He sensed the weight on his shoulder increasing, Floyd’s head propped on top of his. This is certainly not a position he voluntarily agreed to, though to be honest with himself, huddling up to someone twice as tall is quite comfortable.</p><p>He wasn’t going to talk and admit defeat over his own feelings. He was expecting himself to feel some semblance of embarrassment, from making fool of himself by acting this way. But it never hits. Rather, he was taken back to the same uninvited kind of warmth he had another day. It was as though being this vulnerable in front of Floyd as natural to do.</p><p>“I’ll tell you the rest. One day.”</p><p>“Why not now~?”</p><p>Riddle casually stretched his legs and muttered. “I’d like to stay like this for a little while.”</p><p>A brush of wind calmly blows through the forest, swaying the branches above them. They wordlessly agreed to remain in place while the rustling leaves filled the silence for them. This felt more to a shelter than he’d like.</p><p>Come to think of it, it’s probably what Floyd was trying to do the whole time, too. But he can’t afford to worry too much now.</p><p>“Goldfish is being such a good boy right now.”</p><p>“I’m not appeasing your objectives. I’m staying on my own accord.”</p><p>“Good, good~ You have to. Jade wants that, after all.”</p><p>A single leaf fell into Riddle’s head, which he picked up to inspect. “I see.”</p><p>Hold on.</p><p>“Jade?”</p><p>Floyd leisurely slumped against the tree and gleefully said, “Yeah, he asked me to keep you out of the way~ He wants to confront Seaweed once the match ends.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He couldn’t imagine how it had felt for Trey to spend more than five minutes next to Jade. Was he sweating? Was he suspicious, skeptical all through that? Was he constantly on the lookout, fearing for the worst?</p><p>Cater didn’t mean to lay his judgement negatively. It was just a general impression that he could see running through the heads of the first years as they’re walking after Jade along the path to the Botanical Garden, a stop he was suggesting they go. </p><p>He had almost forgotten Jade is the kind of person that most people in this school have forebodings about. Trey isn’t someone he knew overnight, so with every knowledge of his friend in mind, strolling next to Jade raises more questions. How did Trey, in the first place, decided he would be interested in this peculiar fellow?</p><p>Jade has plenty of charm points. His looks, plainly speaking, are strikingly attractive. But Cater knows it must have taken more than looks alone to hook him like trout on fishing baits. For the lack of better word, Cater is simply confused.</p><p>Though if he had to be proud, he picked up on one thing. The fallout didn’t seem to be affecting Jade as much. It looks unfair at glance, especially since Cater saw how badly Trey was doing with his own eyes; he didn’t wish to see Jade behaving the exact same, but it’s curious to find him so unbothered.</p><p>“Jade-kun, you were also in the Farmers team last year, yeah?” he asked, filling the absence of conversation. The first years wouldn’t dare to start a thing.</p><p>“Yes. I was in the same team with Azul then.”</p><p>“Ooh, the rules forced you to part ways.”</p><p>“I suppose. But I must say I’m looking forward to fighting against him for once.”</p><p>Jade carries the unchanging poise in his speech, which Cater still feels slightly conflicted about. “Ah, Trey-kun wasn’t so thrilled about facing Riddle like that.”</p><p>He mentioned Trey for a specific purpose. Cater was hoping to catch a flinch on the corner of his mouth, the firmness in his expression, anything, to be met with disappointment. Jade was completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>Well, people grief differently.</p><p>“Is that so.. I’m only returning what Azul would’ve felt towards me, is all.” answered Jade.</p><p>Their chit-chat dropped as soon as they arrived at the Botanical Garden, which was thoroughly filled with the smell of generously spiced meat. They missed the chance to stop Grim from dashing towards the source of the mouth watering feast.</p><p>“Oh, what’s up you guys? Did you come here because of the smell?”</p><p>A massive bunch of Farmers team members are gathering around Kalim Al-Asim, roasting a large chunk of meat. The setup was all too familiar for a trap.</p><p>“Jade-kun, this is..”</p><p>“Yes. I will quickly finish my business here. If you’ll be so kind to wait, Cater-san?”</p><p>“Sure, don’t take too long~”</p><p>Jade wasted no time to rush over wherever he needed to be. Cater stuck around with their starving first years and Kalim, who is serving shawarma for free.</p><p>“You’re sure you don’t want some?” Kalim asked, good-naturedly.</p><p>“Thank, Kalim-kun. We’re leaving soon though, so I’ll pass.”</p><p>Cater had a thought about documenting this rare occasion, but their matter is rather time sensitive. He wants to indulge in watching the first years devour their treat; battlefield doesn’t get this lax very often.</p><p>However, waiting for Jade brought back the only relevant concern that he shouldn’t revisit now. The underclassman wasn’t acting anywhere close to strange, but then it came to him how obvious it is--of course Jade wouldn’t react, or loosely speak about the incident. It would be perverse to bring up Trey in any way. In Jade’s eyes, Cater is the last person he wanted to let stick his nose into that affair. Unfortunately for Jade, Cater was the first person to know everything, and now he has discovered more. This whole problem is a misapprehension.</p><p>Whether Jade has an entirely different objective, he was definitely concealing the fact that the fallout affected him in some ways. He was acting too rigid to be truly unaltered. Therefore, nothing works better to improve the situation than letting them talk.</p><p>How that would happen, Cater hadn’t thought of a way, but this on its own is already something to celebrate. Trey has someone to thank later.</p><p>“All of you, run!” cried a voice, scrambling away from the group. “The Monster team found us!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there goes my favorite part. i'm sorry floyd, but you gotta be in pain again :9</p><p>okay i'll admit one thing..... i finished this chapter a couple weeks ago but i was debating whether posting it by then was a wise choice.. before i'm getting chairs hurled my way, i've already done most of the next chapter because i'm 1. impatient, 2. embarrassingly excited to come back. it's been a long year!! i have another story on queue, so once this one's done (or probably before that because i don't want to keep it until next year....) i'll finally work on something else.</p><p>one more thing! please bear with seaweed as a nickname for now, and i'm aware floyd already has a name for trey that's...definitely not seaweed XD that will work out fine once this ends. i hope you're having a wonderful holiday, stay tucked in and warm in this still not over pandemic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His luck, Jade gathered, isn’t as pristine as he initially valued. Walking into an open trap is definitely a blunder. Though so, he agreed that it’s the kind of surprises he enjoys—encountering turns and pits he couldn’t expect. Some parts of life stay present, like the existence of danger, even when he isn’t currently under the water where it could happen any minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no helping to constantly compare the land and the sea side by side. He breathed the water first before he did air, after all. Sometimes the moment he thought he adapted well to the way of living on foot, it was right then he would be reminded of the ocean again. One of those moments is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two worlds already had plenty of differences, the land and the sea has gotten too similar to his liking. Maybe that’s what to expect when you’re getting used to being away from home, when everything slowly becomes a new type of normal. Wearing clothes doesn’t feel like a lot of fuss as it was, neither does running like he has been doing the whole day. He did wonder if humans could go through his unique circumstances, stranded in someplace new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey looks like someone who could probably survive that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, it’s not an opinion he should go by. Trey has just been pestering his mind all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade had the right to be proud of himself. Adapting to how his thoughts were working against him was no easy job, more so that he chose to team up with someone he easily associates with Trey. The match actually helped him divert his attention elsewhere, and it so far, at most, has worked in his favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wished anything to run differently, he could have navigated their conversation better. Cater obviously had known of what befell Jade and his four eyed friend, while staying respectfully out of the lane. Regardless, hearing Trey’s name tagging along his words doesn’t feel the greatest. His head seemed to stir everything out of control only by hearing that name; it reminds him how Trey was out of reach, and the only one to blame is himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade professed his tendencies to be cruel when he wanted to, but he had gone over the ledge now. He knows his chance to fix what he started is well by the end of this match, so patience is all he has in the meantime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He harvested an icicle mushroom, a crucial item for the Farmer team’s victory. Despite the swarming cloud above his head, mushrooms still brought his lips to stretch upwards a little bit. It was irresponsible of Azul to inform him of Mr. Smith’s whereabouts. Jade wasn’t so negligent to let that information slip out of his grasp, even when he isn’t in his utmost ideal shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruckus was intensifying from the group on the other side of the garden. The surprise attack wasn’t much of a surprise, truthfully. Before the opponents search for the whole garden, Jade rushed out of the location to find the rest of his team whom he presumed had made the escape. Regrettably, he found no trace of Cater, or Yuu and Grim in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can regroup if they survive. Jade has a new task at hand; exchanging this exquisite item with a beanshooter.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cheese!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After commemorating their successful escape with a selfie, Cater busied his fingers with typing a decent caption and sent the image off for the world to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running around the school drenched in sweat isn’t as horrendous as Cater imagined. Or it could’ve been easily enjoyable because he has company. The awareness of going through most of their time surviving the match, too, is something Cater happily acknowledges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One less exciting outcome was, Jade didn’t return fast enough to rejoin them. They had to celebrate the escape without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the end, we got separated from Jade..” said Grim, glad to make it out of the Botanical Garden in one piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s Jade-kun. He’ll come up with something for himself~” he made a quick check of the beans they had left, and decided to declare a plan. “Let’s collect more beans from supply boxes on our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They strolled through the main street, emptying every box they could find. Their ultimate destination is the Colosseum, where the magical harp was kept. The core competition starts at that point, so to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade might be missing, but Cater didn’t fail to recall small details of their exchanges earlier. There were enough things to pocket, assuming Trey is still interested to hear about Jade. He enjoys being the middle man somehow—will be even more if it ends well. Like he finally has a way to return Trey’s favor as a friend. He couldn’t tell for sure whether this is worth the time, but Cater is glad to be able to be present when he is needed. Even when he hasn’t fully comprehended Trey’s alleged target of interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way his thoughts went uninterrupted made him notice of their unsettlingly peaceful trip. The number of people who remain in the game have shrunk significantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on an enemy free route, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From how things are looking, they are bound to arrive at the Colosseum unscathed. Cater resumed his thoughts out loud. “It feels like the real fight now, isn’t it~? Like the cool dudes surviving an apocalypse. The high level guys, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High level guys against one another! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Must be a dramatic fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Cater nodded to the words that didn’t come from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was it, then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized what situation they were in and quickly turned his heels towards a bush where a voice that doesn’t belong to his team was coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerging from the cover was Rook Hunt, the vice dorm leader of Pomefiore, and another vice dorm leader of none other than his own dorm. His thoughts summoned the devil, as it seems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.. Trey-kun, and Rook-kun?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we definitely jinxed them too fast.” in spite of the tone he was going with, his friend actually looked pretty happy to have found him off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you lurking behind the trees as we walked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey looked as though he was ready to answer even when Cater didn't ask. “When Riddle lectured you about gadget addiction, you should have listened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer bounced over his head, whilst Cater was busy asking the first years to take cover behind him. “What does that mean?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough of the chit chat, Monsieur Magicam! Shouldn’t we begin eliminating the opponent, Chevalier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In evident exasperation, Trey sighed. “Rook… I told you to stop calling me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, nothing mattered more than a plan to get away. Without another word, Cater started running.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t only getting a beanshooter, but a large, long-ranged one. It’s obvious that something this valuable is not widespread news; everyone would’ve been after it. Most importantly, it paid off giving away one of his favorite mushrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rejoining Cater and the rest is his next plan. Going to the Colosseum alone, though armed, can’t be very effective. Jade had no information of how many people from the opposing team were already waiting to launch attacks. Arriving as a group increases the chance of winning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before that, he made a detour to higher grounds with reasonable distance towards where he had located Cater, through a Magicam post: the main street. He could run a good test of what the shooter is capable of, and see if the team is in need of assistance. As land saying goes, he shall hit two birds with one stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a lush tree with plenty of shade to hide under. No obstacle was hiding his view to the street where he was expecting Cater to pass by in a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater eventually came into his field of vision, Yuu and Grim catching up with his sprinting. He is certainly hanging on a thin thread with pursuers right by his tail, and protecting the first years throughout the chase. They were out of sight for a couple minutes, and they’re figuratively on the edge of a cliff when he came back. The coincidence in their timing is beginning to bore him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then comes what made his heart drop to his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trey</span>
  </em>
  <span> was their pursuer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook was right by his side, so that’s no good news. The hunter, along with Trey, must have located Cater the same way he did. Jade had seen it coming, but not from the specific two. Especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trey himself. That’s his judgement taking the fall, he was so busy keeping Trey out of his head to the point he disregarded him as a possible opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though to be fair, it’s about time for him to take out a bit of his frustration on him. He promised to stop bothering Trey at this point, precisely before the match ends, yet opportunity presents itself in front of him. Jade doesn’t turn away from opportunities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how it is, Trey-san.” he pointed the shooter towards their direction. Cater and the rest would be very grateful; and he, for his small triumph, would be a little less upset going through the game. “When you’re confident in your victory, you will start to become negligent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split moment, his memory decided to run a replay of Trey’s back leaving the garden that evening. He had gone tired of seeing it over a thousand times and not being able to do a thing. He was finally given an excuse to relieve that pent up vexation to someone who caused it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of emotion will you experience when you are disqualified the very moment you think your opponent is in your grasp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade felt a smile tugging his lips before he pulled the trigger and shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a rather short period of victory he enjoyed, Cater thought. He was surprised to have time for a thought to fly by, while he is running for his life right this second. Being able to hold on this long is already an achievement. While Trey isn’t someone he should fear like a marathon champion, Rook, on the other hand, is a trained hunter. Cater heard about the insane built Rook was hiding under his modest sports uniform, and he is not particularly interested to imagine how easy it would be for him to tackle him to the ground, if he thought of leaping to their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was a major advantage of plenty ammunition in hand had vanished in a blink. The beans they were throwing had no luck, and using more in sheer panic would only corner them further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re running like an antelope, Monsieur Magicam! I should start getting serious.” taunted Rook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t last any minute if you’re protecting them as you run.” Trey, for no comfort, added to the terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both are super mean!! I’m doing my best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alternatives were forming before his eyes. He could let Yuu and Grim a chance for escape if he gave up himself, in hopes they would find more support after Trey and Rook left them off the hook. But even then, it wouldn’t glide as smooth as his imagination made it seem. He knew they’ll eventually too, be caught in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of that had any time to occur, a glimmer of hope came with a familiar sound of objects bouncing off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beans? Where are these coming from?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trey-kun, brace your body and hide behind a tree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two who were relentlessly chasing after them now were scrambling for protection, while the beans were bombarded against them. Whoever was shooting these beans, they really wanted them out of the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From where are they targeting us?” Trey reached for answers, like it helps evading the attacks. His prospect is not very bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like a long-range beanshooter is used… They’re in the direction of two o’clock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater felt it’s his turn to laugh, because he has to admit, watching their opponents fearing for their life is terribly amusing. He understood why Trey and Rook were playing around just a minute ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” it was coming from Trey, who barely made it behind one of the trees. “Oh. They got me. You better go on, Rook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To nobody’s surprise, Rook’s reaction was three times more dramatic. “No! How could this be?! Chevalier…!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey ironically hates it more than losing, sighing in exasperation at Rook’s unnecessarily hyperbolic reaction. “Rook.. No, that, please stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trey-kun… I won’t let your sacrifice be meaningless… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adieu</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rook left the main street, they had a collective breath of relief. They were a touch away from being dead meat, had no help came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good game, Cater.” Trey was taking his defeat quite fairly, to the point it sounds boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good game, Trey-kun~ Did the bean hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did wound my ego, but didn’t leave any scratch whatsoever.” answered Trey, inspecting for any injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The match is nearing its end, so Cater didn’t really think anyone would find and save them. Unless there’s someone trying to catch up, or interested in joining their group, going all the way here shouldn’t bring them any good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me, the one who helped us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bushes rustled one more time to their horror, though instead of an enemy, it’s an ally. “Everyone, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade-kun! I knew it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater saw the change of expression Trey had as Jade made his presence known. Speaking of which.. They’re currently not in good terms. And from what transpired since the last time he asked Trey about it, there hasn’t seem to be any progress. The way Trey was averting his eyes is a clear indication of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped himself from furthering any reactions and stepped back to think. The gods have finally brought the two troubled souls to meet. This should be his chance to come up with something, like urging them to talk. There might be a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned for Jade to come near with a phone in hand. “Ah, you’re so cool, Jade-kun. Saving us from a pinch twice! Let’s take a picture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eyes, Trey was trying to keep the distance when Cater stopped him with a tug on the forearm. “You too, Trey-kun. You’re a monster that Jade-kun beats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey was rather disinclined to oblige. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nudge on his side, Cater whispered a “Talk to him”, before turning back towards Jade. “You don’t mind a picture, right Jade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” answered Jade, along with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then cheese!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His camera shutter clicked, capturing the picture he didn’t have a double take over. He gave Trey one last glance, mouthing the same ‘You two need to talk’, hoping Trey would somehow start something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his disappointment however, Trey didn’t so much do anything but smile. “I was the fish on the fishing rod, huh?” then another look at the Colosseum ahead of them. “I’m already eliminated, so I’m going to leave. There’s not much time left, good luck taking back the harp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. See you around, Trey-kun~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey didn’t regard his farewell, though there’s indeed a matter more important than that. They don’t have a lot of time until the end of the game. “We need to go, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excited to make it out of another chase, Grim cheerily marched alongside Jade who now yields a huge, long-ranged beanshooter. “It’s amazing that you always appear at the right time, Jade! You’re like a hero that appears in need!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To which he answered, jarring Cater awake that the earlier events were not the works of god of fortunes. “Oh, I’m no hero. I was only checking Cater-san’s Magicam updates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The echoing sound of the bell concluded the end of Beans Day. They should have a winning team by now, at the Colosseum where the announcement is held. He could have gone there to see how the final round went down, but it’s on the bottom of his list, knowing Jade must be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey didn’t start the day with the intention of avoiding Jade. He figured he wouldn’t have the need to, because out of everyone at school, the odds of them facing one another is simply thin. To see how his fate fell on that incredibly small opportunity is slightly frustrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stray too far from the spot where he was defeated. The main street is surrounded by a small area of trees, and while the spot is not as secluded as woods behind campus, it was enough to provide him the tranquil he lost. Such a ridiculously large school like Night Raven College ought to have places where nobody visits, something he can be grateful about as of current time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, his solitary escape wasn’t much help to keep Jade from entering his head so casually. He was angry, the day that kiss happened. He is angry no longer, so why is he still avoiding him? Jade didn’t seem to express any reaction upon seeing him. Strange to remember that, because he did leave with a hurtful remark the other day. He thought Jade wouldn’t take it very well, but he seemed to be doing fine. It frustrates him even more, because now it leaves him as the odd one—why is he acting as though he was in the wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps since Trey learned his feelings had zero likelihood to be reciprocated the way he hoped it to be, he evaded the matter altogether. To think Jade was using him as a tool of amusement as he pleased is likely the reason he felt strongly against it. Seeing Jade hurts, as though the sense of betrayal was there all over Jade and his presence, coating him so firmly that Trey didn’t want to come any closer. Instead of looking how to deal with it, Trey felt that staying away from him was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given that he is already submerged in remembering every detail of Jade he was trying his best to forget, he might as well give in. it should fade the moment his mind has grown sick of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was one of the few people he considered eerily easy to relate to. At times, Trey could see himself in him quite vividly. Regardless of Riddle’s ever so vigilant warnings, they were able to get along. The evenings they spent on the Botanical Garden, short visits to the library, and crossing paths in the hallway was pleasant. He couldn’t recall when he began looking forward to those small meetings, but he knew there was no escaping from admiring Jade. From then, he remembered everything was well, up to that incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he deemed what Jade had done inexcusable, Trey couldn’t find the answer to his subconscious action of keeping him around, despite all of that. Yet to think about not seeing him again hurts as much as having to see him. Nothing makes enough sense for him to find a resolution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike last time, he has an actual business to pass the torment. His mind has a place for escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game had ended, and whatever gatherings should cease at this point. Trey reached for his phone to give Riddle a call; a birthday party for a dorm member is approaching, and Riddle will appreciate early preparations. With his current state of affairs, Trey is more than glad to serve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds went by, waiting the dial tone to change into Riddle’s familiar greeting. However, it never happened. The tone ended before Riddle got to pick up. For someone like Riddle, it is without question an irregularity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made another call to no avail. Did Riddle damage his phone during the match that receiving a call is not possible? But the dial tone got through, so the call should have reached his device. While Riddle utilizes his phone moderately, he isn’t the person to just leave or forget it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something go amiss, Trey-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first instinct was to make a sharp turn towards that voice, whom he recognized to be someone he wasn’t happy to welcome. “..Jade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was standing with the beanshooter he utilized to eliminate him on the earlier ambush hanging from one shoulder, the camouflage jacket still properly zipped, and the beret on his head remained where it was. He had a fleeting thought about the attire suiting Jade very well, though at the same time, the ache returned. Trey had to get one thing straight: whether he hated or liked him appearing out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I’m here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His usual smile never left his lips, pumping his blood with anxiety of what his intentions might be. “Azul’s scanner tool gave me a leg up.” he answered, whilst fixing his gloves. “Before that, I’ll advise you not to carelessly pass your notes to someone you don’t trust.” he brought his heterochromatic eyes back to his recipient. “And I’m afraid Riddle-san is busy at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of Riddle made him furious. It’s another thing to mess with him, but bringing Riddle along wasn’t an affair to tolerate. “Where is Riddle? What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riddle-san is perfectly safe, no need to worry. I don’t intend to harm him.” Jade calmly returned the fire in his words. “So is your notebook. I promise I’ll return it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was obviously playing with his patience. Trey didn’t wish to go along that, knowing Riddle could possibly be in actual danger. “Cut the chase, Jade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t come here to apologize, if that’s what you were expecting.” said Jade, not one second taking his eyes off him. He then took a step forward, as if the next assemblage of words weren’t audible enough from where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s words, in fact, were loud enough to reach him, but he couldn’t find a way to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trey-san.. You like me, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riddle will, to a degree, acknowledge his short temper. He personally wouldn’t call it like so, because being a dorm leader, imposing the Queen of Heart’s rules needs a good amount of assertion. On occasion, he might explode into acts of discipline, when he weighed punishments as necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towards Floyd Leech, however, these considerations plainly don't exist. It’s either him getting mildly angry, angry, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deaf eel, return my phone!” roared Riddle, running after Floyd’s twice faster set of steps who yields his phone in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, catch me if you want it back~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen blinks awake, and faintly from Floyd’s hold, he could see a call was coming. The caller identity is practically covered with Floyd’s larger hand, and the rapid motion of how it was carried didn’t elevate the problem. If it was an important call, he’d keep Floyd in his collar for a whole month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He attempted to rush over Trey’s whereabouts, despite not knowing where he would precisely be. Riddle didn’t have much concern about how to get there, but he knew what he would like to confirm at once: Trey’s safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numerous, countless times Riddle has warned Trey about Jade, not once it went through his head. His thick skull is an issue, though Riddle would hate to see Trey suffering the outcome of this particular choice. He didn’t deserve getting trampled over, especially by Jade Leech, the very twin of the impudent thief Riddle is running after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have been running around the school  a long while, and Riddle imagined he would’ve passed out at least five minutes prior. To exceed his own expectation, he was amazed to find himself still well on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeh, I’m tired~ We’ll take a break right here.” Floyd made an unexpected stop under a tree, a few feet away from the main street. He didn’t demonstrate any resistance when Riddle violently ripped his phone from Floyd’s hand, when he noticed the miscalls were indeed important. Trey was trying to call him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what you just did?” the indifference he had when Floyd was not listening made him notice that although he was infuriated, he felt some type of freedom to express that rage in front of Floyd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goldfish, look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding to him, Floyd pointed his finger to the direction where his eyes were glued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey is standing amidst the surrounding tree, and Jade is in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need a second opinion to judge how clumsy Trey was with his belongings. Jade agreed the atmosphere of the evening when their fallout occured wasn’t anywhere close to pleasant. Naturally, Trey was glad to leave. But leaving an alchemy notebook when schedules and reminders are scribbled over the sides of the pages might prove fatal, if the wrong hand acquired it. Jade shall place himself exactly in that category.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precisely on the latest entry, Trey wrote a few points of detail pointing to another party. Not only was it a blatant giveaway of his future schedules, Jade had noticed Trey’s habit to direct his attention towards work when his mind is in disarray. The last part was a gamble, one he fortunately won. Trey is right where he predicted him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting Riddle aside was even more effortless. Floyd was way eager to do the job for him, and if his calculations were right, Riddle is currently with Floyd. He didn’t lie about Riddle being safe from harm. Though utterly mischievous, his brother never had plans to seriously grant him torment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t come here to apologize, if that’s what you’re expecting.” he said, after answering Trey’s earliest question. Jade crossed his heart if this statement is wrong. “Trey-san… You like me, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing felt more ridiculous than speaking that question into words. The first time this conclusion was drawn, Jade was brimming with confidence. It all dissipates into thin air when Trey is finally before him. He still felt a prickle of pain from the last time they talked, and the fear he thought was leaving behind is slowly rising to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t allow himself to step back. He is putting an end to what he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey was bearing his eyes on him, puzzlement growing in his mien. He was going to get it wrong; though in the place of another rejection, Trey said with his eyes casted to the ground. “So you knew that all along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was looking for a chance to speak, to realize Trey was not finished. “What were you trying to do? Treat me like a chew toy because I like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The extent of Trey’s hostility towards him was beyond what he knew. With all due consequences, Jade realized he deserved it. “No, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked an entirely different side of you. What you did, I don’t know if I can forgive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade could accept that. He made the choice to mess up, he must own up to it. “That’s rightfully my mistake. I was too tempted to satisfy my curiosity because I think I’ve started to like you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is prepared to hear more speech of resentment, but Trey was there with his mouth closed. More than ever, his eyes were full of questions, not anger. Like something in Jade’s words broke him out of the barrier of ice he was standing behind. “You liked me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. And I wanted to know whether you felt the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” Trey raised a palm over his head, trying to comprehend the situation. He didn’t seem to believe the explanation he was giving. “You didn’t know my feelings from the beginning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade craned his head to the side, attempting to crack where Trey was going at. “No.. I’ve only figured out such a conclusion after days mulling over your parting words, thinking I made you kiss me. However, Trey-san, controlling physical movement is not the nature of my unique magic. It makes you confess the truth, but nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An image that doesn’t come from even one of his best hallucinations materialized before him. Trey was turning red all over, the tips of his ears and the sides of his cheeks stained deep red. “That means..” he trailed off, hand shielding his face to conceal his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade sensed his grin coming back, the first time since he saw Trey again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed me in the haze of my spell fading away. You expressed your true feelings without my interference.” Jade explained. “You felt it so strongly that your words didn’t justify your confession, so you kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desire to humiliate Trey further was too great to fight back, witnessing his current state. The redness on his face was turning redder. “I might apologize for attacking you with my unique magic, but not for the kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey startled him by walking up to him, clasping Jade’s shoulders in his hands. “Jade, that’s where you have to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I was right, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me?” the lightheartedness in his speech was uncanny. Trey wasn’t treating him like a stranger anymore, even though Jade deserves it. He deserves the glares and spite, not to feel like he just returned home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, it did feel right. This feels like how it’s supposed to be. The palm on his shoulders were warm, evoking images from the dreams he once had about Trey. This isn’t another dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if you still like me.” the question was, “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade recognized the bubbling sense of comfort that spills from his chest as he saw Trey gave him an answer with a smile. “Doubtful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it as a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not that easily. I’ll still have you pay for making me lose my mind over nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right; they did lose their minds over nothing. The doubts and fear he had for a quarrel this petty almost destroyed him. Back where he lived, the truem vicious fights never beat him this hard. Terrifying to think Trey had that much power over him, but Jade is also glad it was Trey Clover, of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaade~ Are you done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their heads both turned to the source of that voice, whom Jade acknowledged with a wide, bright curve of his lips. Trey gave Floyd a similar smile as he came near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see. Thank you, Floyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle was following Floyd’s steps, mouth agape at Trey and Jade standing face to face. “You two kissed..?” was what he uttered as he neared them. Riddle’s expression of surprise curiously gave Jade a notable pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The missing shade of cherry that left Trey’s flustered face seconds ago made a comeback, flabbergasted at Riddle’s curiosity. “That’s, I… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you with this type of matter.” Trey said, through covering his face yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few things Jade hadn’t known about Trey and Riddle, other than them being childhood friends, was how close they were. He didn’t know Riddle missed out on this, although they were in frequent contact. There’s more complexity to their relationship than Jade imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright. I should have taken better care of my dorm members…” sighed Riddle, a small sign of relief in his visage. “You know you aren’t just another dorm member to me, Trey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey requited the sentiment and chuckled. “Thank you, Riddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade, let’s go back~ I’m starving.” Floyd rushed next to his twin, propping his head on Jade’s shoulder. He ruined the mood, but it has been a long day. They could use some food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll see if Azul would be pleased about a meal as well.” he regarded Trey, whom he could confidently smile towards now. “I will also retrieve the notes I borrowed from you. Would you like to come, Trey-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! Goldfish, what if you come too? It’s gonna be fuuun, we’ll have a family dinner~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to share my bloodline with someone like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd ended up leading Riddle ahead, dissolved in their lively banter. Riddle wasn’t fooling anyone, especially not Jade. Seeing them get along felt equally pleasant as solving his own predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey rested a palm over his shoulder again, regaining his attention. “Should we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t aware of a hand Trey was offering him. It’s extended his way, waiting for his hand.. To hold it. His face was betraying him by going up a few degrees, adorning his cheeks with a tint of red, matching the one Trey has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fufu, I didn’t know you could be this bold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be grateful because my offer doesn’t come twice, Jade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade let his hand interlace with a bare palm so warm, it seeped through the fabric of his glove.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone can affirm that today was rough. Beans Day has always been harder on the upcoming weeks, where dozens of assignments lined up for submission. Cater doesn’t look forward to it, so while he has enough time, he’d reward himself for his hard work today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came back to his room after shower to wrap himself in something casual, like a shirt and shorts, then grabbed his cardigan to get cozy, and set his laptop on standby. For one last step, he rummaged through his pouch of a flash disk containing the movies he hadn’t watched. Since the item was missing, he recalled Trey was the last he borrowed it to, and made a trip to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody answered his knocking on the door. Cater decided to use the spare key Trey trusted him with and entered the room, searching for the flashdisk that he found shortly after. Right then, Trey entered through the door and greeted him. “Hey, Cater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is I~” he replied, spreading his arms to dramatize his speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might as well switch rooms, you know.” Trey said, approaching his bed to claim his space and sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Trey-kun. I’m about to let you have the room all to yourself now.” and he did, walking his way to the door. There’s an unmistakable smile on Trey’s suspiciously bright face, however, and Cater thought it’s worth pointing out. “Your grin unsettles me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew better than brushing it off. And he, in fact, has ideas. “Did you two make up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that halfhearted answer, Cater deducted just enough confirmation. “So that’s how it is~ Official boyfriend and boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey mustered a laugh but waved the question away. He did look tired, though. “No stories today. Tomorrow, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being able to hide a grin of his own, Cater excused himself out of the room. “Fine, fine~ Nighty, Trey-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Cater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door behind him, and headed for his own room. Cater was feeling accomplished, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey might have not done anything when he told him to, but it was reasonable. The battlefield wasn’t a suitable setting to reconcile. He’s delighted to know Trey had finally done what he needed to, and that he took part in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing feels better than being your friend’s love doctor, he can vouch for that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cater.....you did a good job baby....no worries it's definitely not jade's meticulous calculations and plans that made it work, you're truly a wonder &lt;333</p><p>ALL jokes aside, writing cater is always my favorite part. i'm a bit sad it actually ended.</p><p>thank you for reading up to this point!! i'm really grateful someone actually spent their time to read this, it's been a journey and i'll miss it </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>